Infidelity & Scandals
by AngelBaby5643
Summary: Stiles is noticing…changes about himself but what happens when no one knows what is wrong with him? On top of that through the changes he goes through he still has to protect the pack, his pack. Derek cheats on Stiles and the pack is more protective than ever. Sterek. Temp: Der/Jen Rating may change because of my paranoia of being reported.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Stiles is noticing…changes about himself but what happens when no one knows what is wrong with him? On top of that through the changes he goes through he still has to protect the pack, his pack. Derek cheats on Stiles and the pack is more protective than ever.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of it's characters.

**Infidelity & Scandals**

**Chapter 1: Anger and illness**

"Hey Stiles do you-ay what's wrong?" Scott asked while scanning his best friend from head to toe and opening his locker. Stiles swallowed some bile that was coming up, _gross._ "Honestly I have no clue man I just feel…sick. I feel like I'm going to pu-." Stiles

was cut off when he barfed all of the floor in the locker room.

"Oh Stiles that's _gross_, come on, _dude,_ so not cool. Are you ok?" Scott asked while twitching his nose at the strong foul smell. "Oh _yes Scott I'm just peachy_," Stiles said with an eye roll, "cause I puke my guts out all the-." Once again the teenager was cut off as another wave of nausea approached him. "Ay McCall Stilin-what the hell?! What's going on with Stilinski?!" Coach yelled. "I-I don't know coach he just started puking out of nowhere!" Scott said nervously.

"Well get him to a stall and don't just stand there like an idot McCall! Oh Lahey, good for you to show up _twenty _minutes late! For that you can clean up Stilinski's puke, are we clear and make sure that stench is removed too, it smells terrible."

Isaac stood there in the doorway a little while longer before he sniffed for Scott. He followed his scent but as he walked further in the locker room he held his nose at the foul smell. "Uhh Scott? Hello?" He called. "Yeah, we're over here in the second stall!" He shouted. "Hey what's that terrible-OH MY- WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH HIM?!" He yelled as he watched the other boy rub soothing circles on the ill boy's lower back. "I DON'T KNOW HES FREAKING ME OUT!" Scott said with a freaked out expression.

"I-I'm fine don't worry Scott just give me a minute to-." "To what?! You're puking _black_ _blood_ and if that's not scary enough then it's how pale you are!" Scott exclaimed.

"I have to agree with Scott on this one Stiles, and the only time I've seen a case where someone pukes black blood was when Jackson's body was rejecting the bite-HOLY SHIT DEREK GAVE YOU THE BITE?" The redhead questioned freaked.

"Oh. My. Lord. He better not have, you better not have, Stiles please tell me you're not stupid enough to take that!" Scott yelled while paling a little.

Stiles gasped while glaring at his best friend and wiped the beads of sweat that were forming on his forehead before saying, "No he did not and it is not that bad this is not the first time this has happened you know. It is just taking longer for me to bounce back that's all."

"Oh yeah you just need time ok, WAIT YOURE SAYING THAT YOU PUKED BLACK BLOOD BEFORE?!" He exclaimed.

_Shit, nice job Stiles you were supposed to keep that to yourself. Ugh, damn my fucking big mouth! _Stiles thought.

"Stiles! Come on buddy stay with me its going to be-." "Scott stop talking to me like I'm dying or something like-."

"How don't I know that you're not and knowing your stubborn self I bet you haven't even went to anyone to check it out, have you?" Scott half questioned and half stated. "Well I didn't think I needed to because-." "See I told you! Oooh I knew it, that's it, I'm taking you to the hospital!" Scott promised while lifting Stiles up and setting him over his shoulder. Stiles clamped his hand on his mouth automatically feeling _another_ wave of nausea at the sudden movement. "Scott, please, oh please set me down like _now_." Stiles pleaded.

"Sorry bud, no can do, I'm not letting you off my shoulder until we get to the hospital. Hey Isaac wanna come with?" "Umm Scott maybe you should put Stiles down he looks like he's going to puke." Almost right after Isaac's statement Scott set Stiles down gently on one of the benches. "Thank you Isaac." Stiles said with a huff before turning to his best friend, "As I was saying _Scott_ I didn't think I needed to because I thought it was something that I could just research but there are so many possibilities that it can be! I have no idea what I have or what's happening to me!"

"How long have you've been feeling sick?" Isaac asked with a slight frown. "Well for about six weeks but the black blood puke is new and just started two weeks ago." Stiles responded with a frown as well. "Have you told Derek about this?" Scott asked, pitching in the conversation. At the question looked down to his hands. Isaac and Scott frowned at each other before asking simultaneously, "What happened?"

Stiles inhaled slowly before replying, "We broke up."

"You what?" Isaac asked with disbelief filling his features. "When?" Scott asked angrily.

"Yeah we broke up about a week before I started filling sick, before the vomiting, before all of it." Stiles explained with a sigh.

"B-But you guys can't break up you guys are-." "Mates? Yeah that's what I thought but apparently Derek doesn't feel that way anymore and…he moved on." Stiles said cutting Isaac off.

"What do you mean he moved on?" Scott asked clearly pissed. "Scott-." Isaac started. "No! I want to know what the hell he did to _**my best friend **_**!**" Scott hissed his eyes glowing. Isaac drew a step back out of habit because even though Scott wasn't his alpha he was a high ranked beta, he was higher than both himself and Boyd. He was stronger and he just didn't want to fight Scott.

"Now Stiles tell me what did _he_ do?" Scott asked slowly while taking deep breaths. Stiles looked at his best friend and contemplated on whether or not he should tell him the truth. The human sighed before speaking, "Well I had just came from lacrosse practice and thought I should visit Derek since I haven't seen him in a while and," Stiles breath hitched for a split second, "when I came up I saw Cora. She tried to stop me…I should've taken her warning sympathetic looks seriously. Anyway when I opened the door I walked in and saw Derek in bed…with _her."_

If Scott was pissed before he was _**livid**_ now, his best friend, his _brother_, sat there in front of him looking…broken. Stiles sat there shaking not from tears but from anger. Scott could smell the anger, the hurt, and above all the betrayal. The teenage human let out a shaky breath before continuing, "When I first saw the scene, him and her _naked_,I wanted it to be some sick hoax but when I looked at Cora's face I knew it wasn't. He cheated on me with a _woman_ but what confirmed everything a pushed me off the edge was when she moaned his name. It still rings in my head, _mmm Derek _."

By the time Stiles finished he was heaving for air as if there wasn't enough around him and his body was trembling. Hands clutched at the sides of his head pulling his slightly long hair, then it hit Scott, Stiles was having a panic attack and right in front of him. Scott dashed to him and grabbed his hands in his own and he noticed his own hands were shaking but not from the reason as Stiles, but because of his anger. _Stop it, it's not about you right now, it's about Stiles. Focus._ Scott thought. "Stiles, shhh, hey buddy, relax. Deep breaths here I'll do it with you." The werewolf said as he held Stiles eyes with his own.

Tears were filled in Stiles eyes and Scott could tell how hard the boy was trying to hold it in. Soon enough his breathing calmed and he murmured a soft, "Thanks man." Isaac looked at the scene with a sad smile. "Come on, and don't think you're off the hook I'm taking you to the hospital still." Scott said while pulling Stiles up. "Actually Scott," Isaac called waiting for said person to face him before continuing, "I think we should take him to Deaton. Something tells me this isn't just a normal problem that a regular doctor can fix."

"You're right, well I'm going to go call Deaton, Stiles, stay with Isaac while I call him." He said while existing the locker room. When the two were left alone Isaac looked Stiles and scanned him. He sniffed the air lightly and it was odd only smelling Stiles on well…Stiles. He always reeked of Derek, frankly he is surprised that none of the pack members noticed it but there was something else about his scent…it wasn't just the fact that Derek only lingered on him but his whole scent was different. It was off maybe it was because he was sick? Isaac shook his head to shake the angst feeling he was getting. "Alright so I called Deaton and he said he wants to see you Stiles and he even sounded worried." Scott said with a frown.

"Ok well let's go." He replied jiggling his keys to the jeep in his hand.

**A/N: Fin. Well with one chapter. Please tell me what you think ! Reviews make me happy (: **


	2. Chapter 2: Checkups & Plotting

Summary: Stiles is noticing…changes about himself but what happens when no one knows what is wrong with him? On top of that through the changes he goes through he still has to protect the pack, his pack. Derek cheats on Stiles and the pack is more protective than ever.

**Infidelity & Scandals**

**Chapter 2: Checkups & Plotting**

As the trio pulled in the parking lot outside of Deaton's place Stiles started feeling really anxious. "Uh Scott I really do appreciate you caring enough to take me here and but I don't have a good feeling about all of this." Stiles said while biting his nails, a terrible habit really. Scott looked in the review mirror and shot Stiles a concerned look. "You're not feeling sick again, right? That may be the bad feeling." Scott says while gripping the steering wheel.

"No," Stiles takes a pause and combs through his hair with his hand, "you know what just go in." Scott gives him a genuine smile, almost grateful that he didn't have to force and drag him to see Deaton. _Well here goes nothing_, Stiles thought while stepping in the vet store.

"Ahh Scott, Isaac, and uhh Stiles, glad you could come and stop by." Deaton said with a nervous tight smile. "Deaton please, we just want to know what's wrong with Stiles we're not here for the awkward chitchat." Isaac said bluntly. Both Stiles and Scott shot him looks and smiles politely at the veterinarian. "Alright let's get down to business. Hop right on the platform Stiles, I'll have to ask you questions if that's ok?" He asked while glancing in the teenager's direction. Stiles simply nodded in response.

"So from what Scott has told me you have been feeling sick for about six weeks now?" He asked. "Yes that's correct." Stiles said while looking anywhere but Deaton. "And the uhh…vomiting, how long has-." "It has been going on for two weeks now or at least that's what he told me." Scott answers noticing Stiles awkwardness. "Mhmm." Is all the vet replies while scribbling something down.

"Stiles, what, if any, are your other symptoms that have you noticed besides vomiting?" Deaton asked while looking him dead in the eyes. Stiles contemplated for a bit before responding, "I have terrible fevers, high ones, I feel hot one moment but then I get the chills and I'm freezing. There's also my appetite or more the lack thereof, and I hardly eat anything because almost everything tastes disgusting. There are only certain foods I can hold down."

Deaton shot him a confused look and then nodded. He took a moment from his scribbling and looked back Stiles. "Is there anything else?" Deaton asked. "I've been experiencing insomnia and I never really had trouble sleeping…ever. Oh and I have been more prone to panic attacks." He answered.

"I see…from what I can tell you're the same height and weight, correct?" The vet asked. "Yeah pretty much." Stiles replied with a nonchalant shrug. "Ok, well I have to ask you standard procedure questions."

"Have you been taking any types of drugs or prescribed medications?" He asked seriously. "Adderall, that's pretty much it." Stiles replied. "Have you suffered any major trauma of any sort as of late?" Deaton asked. "Listen Doc if you haven't noticed I hang with werewolves and I am a fragile human that's only defense is sarcasm, so yeah trauma is in the equation." The teenager responded with a laugh.

Deaton smiled before asking, "What about sexual intercourse? Have you had sex in the past six months? If so when was the last time you preformed?"

Stiles visibly paled while opening and closing his mouth resembling a fish out of water. "Well I don't see how _that_ has _anything_ to with the matter at hand Doc." He finally said with his head bowed and hands clenched on his knees. Deaton sighed before speaking, "As I stated before Stiles this is just standard procedure. I have to find out what's wrong with you, for all we know you could have a disease from intercourse."

Stiles sighed and ran a hand through his hair again before swallowing. He _didn't _want to think about the last time he has sex because it had been with Derek. Stiles was reminded of how he gave up his virginity to him_ and_ how many times they performed after he did. "It's been three months since the last time I've had sex." Stile says finally.

Scott and Isaac stayed still looking at human teenager in disbelief. Derek hadn't touched him in three months even with the breakup that's about a month. That shocked the pair because Derek was very territorial and always wanted people, werewolf or not, to know that Stiles was his and his only. So that fact being known he always was getting it on with Stiles, he loved it when Stiles reeked of him and had all his marks all over his body. So the whole world could see that Stiles was taken.

Once again Scott angry and he felt his blood boil, just _how_ long Derek have been screwing this chick! From what it looks like it's been months! Deaton's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "Well I'll just draw some blood and urine just to make sure you're but lying about the drug thing." Deaton gave Stiles a tight smile. Stiles nodded and let out a relieved sigh. Thank all that is good that for that being over." The boy whispered to himself.

Scott smiled at his best friend glad to see he was a little feeling better. "Alright I'll let you know the results as soon as I can, but I have to admit I will have to do some research myself because I truly don't know what wrong." Deaton sighed with a tired look on his face, "in the meanwhile Stiles I recommend that you rest and I will give you some pills that will help you sleep." Deaton handed Stiles a small bottle filled to the top of blue pills.

"Let me know if these help at all." The vet said. "Thanks Doc." Stiles said with a smile. "No problem, Scott make sure to keep a close watch over Stiles just in case anything else happens. Call me if you have any questions." Deaton said with a stern look. "Don't worry about that I don't plan on even letting him out of my _sight_." Scott says while throwing an arm over Stiles shoulder embracing him in a one-armed hug. "That's what I like to hear." Deaton said with a laugh as Stiles groaned.

Cora sat on the velvet blue couch with a scowl planted on her face. Derek came home again _reeking _of _her_ again. That woman that he cheated on Stiles with, she was responsible for this but…so was Derek. He was just as much as fault as the next person even though she hated to admit it. Oh these were the moments would die to talk to her mother. Ask her what to with Derek, she always knew what to say and handle Derek properly, or even talk to her dear older sister, Laura, they both seemed to know everything and gave the best advice.

Despite not knowing Stiles very well Cora felt bad for him, when he stopped by that day and saw her brother and Jennifer, she knew she should've stopped him from going in but she couldn't find it in herself to. Stiles deserved to know that Derek, also known as his so called mate, was being unfaithful to him. Besides, brother or not, why should she help a cheater? Stiles deserves better than someone who will cheat on him, he's so innocent even though he has seen so much.

Cora snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Derek calling her. "Cora! Have you eaten anything?" He asked while flopping down his bed. Cora looked at her brother who…should she dare say? Looks happy but how if he's apart from his mate? He shouldn't be smiling and acting nice or polite. He should be sitting in a corner and brooding over the loss.

"Hmm, yeah I mean I ate earlier with Isaac and…other pack members." She replied. Her older brother hummed in response still not facing her but eyes concentrated on the ceiling. She could tell that his eyebrows were scrunched and that he was frowning but she wasn't sure why. Cora wondered if Derek could smell it, smell Stiles, despite the fact that his scent is changing because of the unknown illness. Does he smell Stiles scent? Can he tell that there is something wrong with him? What would Derek do if he knew she saw seeing and occasionally checking up on the boy?

"How's everybody doing?" He asked slowly, and then Cora knew that he was trying to hide it but she knew what he was doing. The slight twitch of his nose, he was sniffing the air and in other words he did know that she had seen Stiles. Cora inwardly sighed; she just didn't get it, why couldn't he just ask about Stiles? Did he deserve to be told about Stiles current condition? Would even care that Stiles is extremely ill and might even possibly be dying? Cora clenched her fists and swallowed a growl; no he doesn't deserve to know anything about Stiles. He abandoned his fucking mate for some random _chick_ and that as her being nice. "They're hanging in there." was her vague response.

It was the truth they-the whole pack was hanging on but only barely. Truth be told she wanted to tell Derek _all_ the things that both Scott and Lydia said about Derek. She wanted him to feel bad for what he did but she knew better than anyone that he didn't care about what the others thought. The only person that could hurt him is the person he hurt, Stiles. He's the only one who had that power.

Then Cora had an idea and she grinned like a mad woman. Oh she had the _perfect_ plan but first she would have to call up and old friend, Decyln. Derek would know exactly how it feels to have your mate cheat on you.

Cora smiled to herself and got up off the coach. _This sad story just got a little interesting._ She thought.

"Cora, where are you headed?" Derek asked sitting up. Cora cocked her head over shoulder so her eyes could glint before saying, "Out, don't worry I'll be back soon."

_Oooh Derek aren't you in for a treat,_ she thought to herself while dialing a number. She walked out the loft and closed the door behind her as the phone rang.

_**Ring. Ring.**_

"Why if it's not the one and only Cora Hale, haven't heard from you in a while. How's it going?" A man asked over the phone.

"Mm, hello Decyln it has been quite a while hasn't it? Too long I would say, well things have gotten quite sad and boring over here in Beacon Hills. Mind doing me a tiny favor?" She said with a smile.

The guy on the other line chuckled before a wicked gleam glinted in his eyes. "Sure I'm always up for an adventure especially if it has to do with my favorite werewolf Cora. What's the challenge this time?" He asked.

Cora chuckled darkly before starting to fill him in, "Well see there's this…"

**A/N: Fin. With chapter two at least. I really do hope you guys like it! I want to say thank all of those who are favoring and following the story it really means a lot to me. Also, for those who reviewed! You guys inspire me to write and get my creative juices following! That being said reviews make me write faster and give me more inspiration! :D**

**Scarelttvixen21: Thank you so much for your praise! You made me grin from ear to ear. I totally agree with you on…well everything that you said! This is for you girl! I hope you enjoy it! **


	3. Chapter 3: The plot thickens

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of it's characters.

**Infidelity and Scandals **

**Chapter 3: The plot thickens and deep conversations**

"Wow talk about drama…" The guy on the other line said with a whistle. "Tell me about it I just feel really bad for Stiles you know he deserves way more than this." Cora said with a sigh. "Well I'll be glad to help in any way I can…from what you say he sounds like a good guy but isn't a law that you can't cheat on your mate? I thought werewolves can't even cheat after mating because they don't have the urge to." Decyln said with a frown falling upon his face.

"That's exactly what I was thinking I don't remember much from what my parents explained about mating but I know that cheating hardly ever happens…and if it does it usually a revenge thing or…something like that. I really can't remember I was so young and I was barely paying attention." Cora said. "Anyway, what is the master plan to make Derek pay? I still don't see the part I have to play." Decyln said.

"Well the plan is for you and Stiles to get close…like really close. Make him forget about Derek for a little while." Cora explained. Decyln laughed loudly on the other line before responding, "You really don't know much about mating, do you? I mean come on Cora you want me to compete with a _mate_, you do know that mating is not like marriage, mating really does mean forever. I mean don't get me wrong I'm always up for a challenge but this is something that I don't even think I can pull off."

"Oh come on Decyln we have no other choice but to do this…or at least try! Derek did it and he isn't even fazed about it! You should see him walking around the loft without a care in the world!" Cora yelled. "Something about this whole situation still doesn't make any sense to me. Are you even sure that Stiles him even mated? I mean there is a possible that it could've been just a werewolf fling." Decyln reasoned. "No I'm positive he was, scratch that _is_ Derek's mate. He wasn't just some type of concubine; you should've seen them they were the real deal. I don't know how or why but it just was out of blue. Derek just stopped caring, it was like one morning he woke up and decided he didn't love Stiles anymore." Cora snapped. "Have you met the girl…the girl that Derek is with? Oh, and did he claim her as his mate?" Decyln asked. Cora grinded her teeth together, just thinking of the woman made her blood boil.

"No I haven't and I don't plan to get acquainted with her anytime soon or ever for the fact. She is playing with some serious business here and is destroying things deeper than marriage! As for the mate think I'm not one hundred percent sure…he hasn't mentioned anything about it so maybe that's a good sign?" Cora took a deep breath after her rant. "Well Cora you can't be too harsh on her, and I'm pretty sure that she doesn't even know about Stiles. " Decyln said while rolling his eyes at her dramatic actions, he could just see her glowing eyes. Cora always did have anger issues.

"First, don't you dare defend her D, don't you dare and second Decyln I just _know _you are rolling your eyes because you think I'm being dramatic but, I'm not. You have never met Stiles but he really is amazing and anyone can fall in love with him when you catch him in his moments. He is someone that everyone just loves and he is the type of person that could crack any person if he tries hard enough and, he did that to Derek. He broke down his walls without realizing it and that's why the two became mates." The girl said with a heavy tired sigh. "You sound really passionate about this…which is the only reason I'm going to help. Something about this whole thing is just sending warning signals in my head but I never seem to listen to them when I'm with you. So whatever is you have planned and whatever you want me to do you can count me in." The man said with a grin.

"Yes! As always you never disappoint! How soon can you come to town?" Cora asked excitingly. "Mmm," Decyln contemplating for a bit before continuing, "Roughly three days tops, not that long but you know I have to watch my back and cover my tracks when I travel." "You're still on the run I see." Cora pointed out. "Cora I'm an omega and a wanted one at that I'm always on the run and I'll be on the run my whole life." The werewolf replied. "Yeah I know but I just wish you didn't have to, I wish you could be free." Cora said resting her head on the bench she was sprawled on. "Ahh freedom is overrated anyway and not mention boring and look at it this way, if I'm always on the run I could never be bored." He said while scratching the back of his head. "I guess you're right about that but I'm pretty sure it still sucks moving and laying low all the time. It must be hard to know that you can never settle somewhere." Cora added. "Eh it was at first but then I just got used to it and now I can't imagine just staying in one place for too long." Decyln stated nonchalantly.

"You are defiantly a free spirit and could you let me know when you're here?" Cora asked. "I will make sure to do that and then you could fill be in on more about the whole situation and this oh so great plan of yours." Decyln said dryly. "Oh before I let you go and before you start sprinting off over here I do give you this warning, don't fall in love." Cora said seriously. The werewolf raised an eyebrow at his phone before asking, "Don't fall in love with whom exactly?"

"Stiles I was serious about everything I said before…I just don't want you to or him for that fact to get hurt in the whole process of things, ok?" She asked sounding slightly concerned. "Oh Cora please you know me and love don't mix at all together. Trust me you won't have to worry about any of that." Decyln said with an eye roll. "Alright well I have to go, let me know when you arrive and don't forget!" She reminded. "Yeah, yeah I heard you the first time. Goodbye Cora." "Bye Dec, see you later." She said and then pressed the end key.

Decyln scoffed before crushing the phone in his hands and dropping the dust on the floor. "Don't fall in love, psh as if I could fall in love with some random teenager, yeah right. That'll me the day." He said while sprinting off into the woods.

"Did you know an omega can never mate? Like unless its starts its own pack and stuff…that's kind of sad. I mean I was reading some stuff on wolves just in general and I read that it's untrue that all of wolves mate for life but it also says that they typically only have one partner at one time." Lydia said to Allison as she was surfing the internet. "So what you think that maybe Stiles and Derek were mates but they were one of those pairs that don't mate for life but this is based on wolves not _werewolves_." Allison reasoned. "Yeah that may be so but they do share certain similarities and stuff except the rapid healing and all of that but they share traits so what makes us know for sure if this isn't one of the traits they share?" Lydia asks more to herself than Allison.

"Mmm I don't know much about mating ladies I was only eleven when my parents died and I wasn't exactly given the mate talk." Cora said with a small laugh. Lydia and Allison gave her sympathetic looks before speaking again. "Well I mean I suppose it's possible that this theory can be true I mean but only to certain extent there has to be more to it than that." Allison said with a contemplating face. "Wait I heard from Isaac who heard from Stiles that Derek hadn't slept with him for three months? Yeah I pretty sure it was three months and that was around the time Derek started sleeping with Jennifer so it proves that he wasn't sleeping with the both of them at same time!" Cora said shooting up from her seat. "Well that helps our theory even-wait did you say Jennifer? As in Jennifer Blake our English teacher?!" Lydia snapped. "Yeah now that you mentioned it…Derek did mention she was a high school teacher." Cora said.

"Wow I will never be able to look at Ms. Blake the same…even if she didn't know; it just changed my whole perspective on her." Allison mumbled.

"Well I am excited about one thing in this whole thing…"Lydia said with her best bitch smile. "What is that?" Allison asked. "I can't wait until Erica comes back from her little trip and finds out about what Mr. Hale did to her batman." She answered.

_Oh shit I haven't even thought of Erica's reaction. Ooh this is gonna be good especially with Decyln in the mix, _Cora thought with a smile matching Lydia's.

"Stiles, are you ok in there this has to be the fourth time today you get a bloody nose." John Stilinski said as he stood outside his son's bathroom door. John pressed his ear to the door and heard a stream of curse words. "Yeah dad, I'm fine it's just umm a bloody nose no big deal." The younger Stilinski replied. When Stiles finally came out the bathroom John saw his son have a big sweatshirt on with joggers and tissue clogging both nostrils of his nose. _Is it really that cold in here?_ He thought before shaking his head and reading his paper.

Stiles closed his door behind and flopped in his bed with a sigh; thank the coach for canceling Friday's after schools practice. Stiles groaned when he heard his phone buzzing and picked it up without checking to see who it was, already knowing it was Scott.

"Hello?" He greeted lowly. "Hey Stiles, bud, how ya feeling? I thought I should check up on you-." "Listen Scott as nice as you are acting you don't have to call be every two minutes to check up on me! I'm fine-." "Oh Stiles stop it with that crap I already know you are not alright and-." He stopped talking when he heard the phone drop and a low whisper of curses. _What the hell_?

Stiles picked up the phone quickly as he grabbed more toilet paper. He squeezed his nose and lifted his head up to stop the bleeding. It was so much blood and it was not stopping but at least the vomiting stopped. "Yo Scott sorry about that but as I was saying-."

"Yeah you can hang up now." Scott said as he squeezed his whole body through Stiles' window. Stiles groaned before pulling the covers him more tightly to his body. "Dude close the window please its freezing!" Stiles said with a yelp. "Sorry man," Scott said while quickly closing the window, "still having those chills, huh?"

"Yes but in about hour I should be striping off my clothes because of the hot flashes." Stiles said with a groan. "How often does it switch?" Scott asked with a frown. "Ehh, it switches every couple of hours. Give or take some." Stiles said with a shrug.

"Oh," Scott paused and frowned before continuing, "and how are you sleeping? Are those pills that Deaton gave you working?" Stiles froze and let his face fall. "Yeah I am sleeping a lot better and thank God that I can finally focus in school a little better. It's just that...well ever since I've been taking them I've had these nightmares and I can't wake up so I have to put up with it." Stiles said with a frown. "What kind of nightmares? Do you want to talk about them?" Scott asked with a concerned look. Stiles let out a small laugh before replying, "Aww thanks a lot man, Scott for actually offering but I don't want to burden you with this stuff. Its ok, I'm ok _really_ you don't have to waste your time by checking up on me. I'm a big boy and I handle some nightmares besides…I'm sure you have more important stuff to do like hang out with Allison."

Stiles had this sheepish grin on his face but Scott could see through it. He knew what people thought of him and what they said _behind _his back. He's a selfish, whiny, lovesick and inconsiderate best friend and some days he thought they were right. Like today…he knew that he spent a lot of time with Allison and is guilty for ditching Stiles more than once for her but did he really feel that way? Did he really feel that "hanging out with Allison" was more important than checking up on him? Scott looked in his best friends eyes and answered his own question…he thought that he was inferior to Allison and it tugged on Scott's werewolf heart.

Stiles has been there for him for as long as he can remember. Before Allison, before he became a werewolf, before he became _popular._ Stiles was basically there through everything and has never _not_ been there through the storm. Good or bad he stood there at his side fighting 'til the very end. Scott could count more than once that Stiles picked him up when he was on the brink of giving up and before Allison…well they were inseparable. Now they've drifted so far apart that his best friend didn't feel comfortable enough telling him about his nightmares. Stiles wasn't comfortable with the fact that he was taking time out of his schedule to take care of him.

Scott sighed and ran a hand through his hair and finally spoke, "Stiles…it's not burden you are not a burden and you never have or can be. I feel more than shitty that you can't talk with me like you used to. I know that I'm not the best friend I used to be but three years ago I wasn't a werewolf and my life wasn't as complicated. I know it's still not a good enough excuse for treating you the way I have but it's all I got. I know that you have just as much to deal and more because of Derek and I know it's my entire fault for dragging you into all this werewolf crap but I'm so sorry, man I'm really sorry and I beg for you to forgive me."

Stiles looked at his best friend in both shock and awe. Scott looked away and wiped the tears that managed to break through his eyes. Stiles was even more shocked that he cried more because he hasn't seen his best friend cry since the incident at Motel California. Why would he feel this way? None of this werewolf crap was his fault, he certainly didn't ask for it and Stiles would've gotten involved whether or not Scott has asked for help. "Scott I don't blame anything on you at all so you have nothing to apologize for. I'm happy for you saying that I'm not a burden yes, but I was just saying I didn't want to. Yeah, sure we don't talk like we used to but we both have a lot on our plate and there really isn't time to just "hang out and have a quick chat" and that doesn't mean I trust you any less. As a matter of fact I feel like our relationship has gotten stronger over the past three years…yeah we're different now but I never expected for _everything _to be the same. Bud, do you recognize that we've been through more than life or death situations together that I could count on fingers _and_ toes?" Stiles sighed and chuckled while shaking his head.

Scott albeit couldn't see his big goofy grin he could _feel_ it. Stiles still considered him as a best friend and that made him feel overjoyed. Without Stiles…Scott would definitely be lost all the time. "Thanks man, you don't know how much that comforted me. It's nice knowing that some things hasn't changed badly." Scott said while leaning back next to Stiles on his bed.

The pair lied on the bed in a comfortable silence before Stiles broke it. "Yeah…hey Scott can I tell you something…it may sound stupid but I feel like I really need to tell you something-." "Stiles I'm pretty sure it's not stupid so go ahead and shoot." He replied with a playful eye roll. "Well it's about my nightmares…" Stiles paused and gave Scott a side glance and continued, "they have been very vivid and I had this one nightmare that Derek was in…he was fighting with another werewolf but it wasn't an alpha…he appeared to be a beta but didn't look like anyone in the pack."

Scott turned on his side so he could look at his best friend. "Do you think it has anything to do with the alpha pack? Do you think Derek is 'recruiting' more people?" Scott asked with a frown. "To be completely honest I have no idea what this is about…I don't even know if it's a dream it sort of feels like a case of déjà vu but I know it hasn't happened and I defiantly never seen this beta before." Stiles replied. "Maybe this guy or beta plays a role in this battle with the Alphas maybe he's a clue or something but the real question is, why are you dreaming about this?" Scott said, his frown deepening.

"That's exactly what I was thinking…I don't know I just have an odd feeling about this guy." Stiles mumbled more to himself. "Well if you dream of him again tell me and then maybe you could get more info on him." Scott said with reason. Stiles nodded and half-heartedly listened to Scott change the subject to lacrosse. There was just something that he couldn't shake off about this nightmare…or more like that guy and his gorgeous grey eyes…

**A/N: Well I wanted to write more but this is the longest chapter yet and I didn't want to spoil you guys **_**too**_** much so I decided to leave it there…I liked it. Once again guys I want to thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and follows. I tried to make this chapter a little different…I showed some love with everyone instead of just focusing on one or a group of people. Do you guys mind it all or could care less? Let me know what you think! I love hearing feedback because it gives me motivation to write! Hint hint! On another note tell me what you guys think on tonight's episode! I wrote this before I saw it…so let's see.**

**SilverShadowWolf46: I really can't wait either and don't worry all in good time you will see. Hmm "Dennifer" well I don't particularly hate it 'cause my sweetheart Derek is involved but I the moment after I saw there "love scene" was when I started writing this fic, answer your question? :D**

**Scarlettvixon21: Yes Cora is on a mission and I'm glad you like it ! Oh don't worry soon enough we'll find out what's wrong with him all in due time…**

**Guest: No Erica is not dead she plays a role in here she just comes later…don't worry I won't forget about her! Second tons of my reviewers are asking if he is mpreg but hmm who knows it's an illness is all we know! Thirdly yes the alpha pack is vaguely mentioned in this chapter!**

**TheAndroid475: I'm glad you like it so far it truly means a lot! Thank you for calling it perfection that made me yell and I literally read it over again just to make sure I read it right! Thank you so so so much *insert cheesy grin here* Oh and don't worry I don't think you're a brat at all for asking for longer chapters it's appropriate! I tried to make this a little longer but if you want it even longer let me know!**


	4. Chapter 4: The long waited arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of its characters

**Infidelity & Scandals**

**Chapter 4: The long waited arrival & explanations**

Stiles woke up with a gasp and immediately sat up straight. _What the hell? What time is it?_ The teenager thought while glancing at his clock.

_**7:oo**_

Stiles groaned into his pillow and cursed those pills Deaton gave him. This recent nightmare he had was…intense. Stiles pulled the sheet off of him and noticed it was slightly damp which was most likely due to the fact that the hot flashes he had because he tended to sweat a lot during them. Stiles sat up and rested his back against the cool headboard and pulled off his shirt. He normally wasn't the type to sleep to lounge around the house shirtless but he was hot and he could really care less at the moment. Besides he didn't have a _terrible _body it just wasn't as great as those around him ahem…Scott and his Der-his previous acquaintance.

Aw fuck.

He promised himself he wouldn't think about him anymore. He shouldn't still care; he cheated on him and didn't even try to explain. Stiles clenched his jaw tightly and grinded his teeth. What did he do wrong? He tried to be supportive, caring, less annoying, and he even got into some arguments with his best friend because he defended him and how does he get repaid? Derek (who by the way is the biggest douche in the world) cheats on him. Sigh, maybe Stiles saw this coming this whole time. Who wants to deal with a hyper active human kid, he was so breakable and _fragile_ and more than anything he was _useless._

Stiles felt a tear slide down his cheek. Oh God when did he turn into such a _girl_.

Fuck him and Ms. Bla- No Stiles won't bash her. It wasn't her fault that she was completely clueless and naïve. Jennifer didn't know the connection that Stiles once shared with Derek and she didn't even know that the two had any involvement. She didn't know that the reason he wasn't paying attention in her class was the same reason she had the faraway look in her eyes and a smile that made Stiles stomach turn. Every time he saw her it was painful because all he heard was her moaning Derek's name, _his_ Derek, every time she smiles and tells Stiles, "what's wrong?" his heart breaks a little more. Some days he just looks the other way and other days the pack glares at her and tells her off. None of them look at her the same but of course that is expected when she is the woman that their "dad" cheated on their "mom" with.

Some days the teenager feels like he's in some drama TV show, man he really is in a soap opera.

Stiles sighed and ran a hand over his face he really did need to take Lydia's advice and forget about it and let her and Erica do the damage. Stiles smiled at the thought of Erica, he really did miss his superwoman. She would know exactly what to say right now because in some weird way she understands him.

Stiles eyes snapped closed before he had a flashback from his dream. Erica was in it and her image in his head must have triggered the nightmare.

_*Nightmare*_

"_Erica, do you mind if I talk to Stiles alone? You know with you gone and arms not wrapped around him." Came a growl that was both familiar and foreign to Stiles. Erica grinned wickedly at the man before tightening her grip on Stiles. "Mmm see that might be a problem I don't quite like to share my Stil-."_

"_Erica seriously get the hell out or I'll make you! I need to talk to him alone!" The man's eyes flashed a brilliant electric blue and he bared his teeth. "Ooh feisty I like that in a man but I will go. Not because you told me to but because I am needed somewhere else…"She said with a frown._

_Stiles looked at Erica and nodded in understanding. Yes, he wasn't a werewolf but he heard the howl of the alpha too. She was needed and whether she wanted to leave or not she had to go. "Exactly so go on ahead and be a good little beta and help your mighty alpha." He spit it out barely containing his anger. Erica growled and allowed her eyes to flash before sprinting off in the other direction of the woods. "Jeez D what was that about?" Stiles asked with an amused look. "I don't like her or any of the members of the Hale pack for that matter." He said with a grunt. Stiles walked up to the werewolf and wrapped his arms around him. "Aww you know there all not that bad, Erica is pretty cool." The human said planting a soft and lingering kiss on the other boys' cheek. _

"_D" growled possessively and gripped Stiles' hips and whispered in his ear, "You're not just going to leave me with that are you?"_

_Just as Stiles was going to reply he heard a familiar roar. He immediately stiffened because he knew that growl anywhere and the small hairs on his neck stood up. Stiles took a shuddering breath._

_Aw shit. No it couldn't be him why would he show up? _

"_Let him go or I'll just reconsider that thing about letting you stay in this region." The alpha growled in his full form. The omega werewolf transformed as well and pushed his Stiles behind him. "Listen I've told you before you're not driving me away no matter how many times you threaten me!" D growled dangerously low. Normally Stiles would have found it hot but at the current situation all his brain was processing was warning bells. The alpha turned to Stiles his red eyes met his before commanding him, "Stiles get away from him or I am going to have to teach you another lesson. Then again you might like that." _

_The alpha snarled and his upper lip curled showing his canines and his bright red gums. "D-Derek you need to stop. Please just leave me-us- alone." Stiles begged trying to walk around the omega to get a better look in his eyes. He needed to resolve this confusion between them. Derek growled even louder and pushed the omega aside and in a flash he pinned the teenager to the ground. "No! There is no 'us' as you and him, he is nothing but pitiful and disgraceful omega. Why would you want that? You have me. You're mine and only mine." He said as he nuzzled into the teenagers neck. The omega got up and laughed wickedly at the alpha. _

"_Hahaha, that's a good one Derek. Well I don't know if you haven't noticed this Derek but Stiles hasn't been yours for a while. You know ever since you cheated on him with that woman. "D taunted as he launched himself on the alpha's back. Derek roared and flipped his onto his back in attempt to make the omega fall off but his grip was tight and his claws were firmly implanted on his sides. _

"_D-Derek! Oh no what the hell happened? I just left for five minutes! He sniffed me and then went all alpha mode and just ran straight over here!" Erica said while panting and placing her hands on her knees. Stiles couldn't even process what Erica said because his whole focus was on the werewolves. Currently Derek had flung the omega against the tree and growled. "Don't you ever do that. Ever. Now for touching what is rightfully mine I'm going to rip your throat out with my teeth." He growled while pouncing forward in attempt to grab the omega._

"_STOP!" was all Stiles said rushing to D's aid._

And that was it, he woke up from there. Who was D and why was Stiles acting like that towards him? He still hasn't managed to get a good look on his face after all the nightmares. Why was Derek so pissed and claiming he was his? Stiles was not property and he'll be damned if he'll be referred to as such by Derek _fucking_ Hale. Stiles would admit that when they were together he loved it when Derek referred to him as such 'cause it was hot in his possessive little ways but now Stiles just found it plain annoying. Stiles sighed and grabbed his towel before heading into the bathroom because he really did need a shower. Stiles let the water run and stripped down until he was naked. Stiles was just about to hop in the shower before catching a glimpse of something on his back. "What the h-." Stiles cut himself when he turned around and saw what was on his back. It was a triskele on the same exact as spot as guess whos?

Derek _fucking _Hale! Now how the hell did that get there! Oh he was _so _calling Scott for this one.

_**Ring. Ring.**_

"Please tell me you're here!" Cora said when she answered the phone followed by a groan. Decyln chuckled, "I'm glad you're so anxious about my arrival." Cora laughed before replying, "You have no idea. Where the hell are you anyway? It's been three days!"

"Well at the moment I'm at Stiles' you know just checking out the layout to get accustomed." He said while circling around the perimeter of the house. "What? How did you-." Decyln cut Cora off in mid-interrogation and said, "Don't worry sweetie I have my ways and people that I call." "Well he isn't home at the moment so you can't stalk him properly." Cora said dryly. "I am well aware of that Cora, so when can I meet Der-."

"What are you doing here omega?" Decyln flinched at the title before turning around all the while dropping his phone and crushing it with his foot. "What's it to you?" The boy sneered. The older man looked at him up and down as if he heard wrong. "I'm the alpha of this region," He paused and flashed his red eyes to show authority before continuing, "that's what now state your business here or I'll have to show you the price of stepping into Alpha's private property."

Decyln raised an eyebrow at the alpha. "Oh yeah and how would you do that?" He asked with a smirk. Derek remained completely impassive while looking at the boy again. "Tell me what you're doing here or I will rip your throat out with my teeth." The alpha said with a wicked smile before flashing his eyes again. Decyln laughed and rolled his eyes before replying, "Oh that's very original. By the way the whole I'm an alpha crap bow down to me crap doesn't work on me and I'm not scared of you so save the threats."

Derek grabbed the omega by the throat and pinned him to a tree and growled. "Listen _kid_ you better be lucky that most of my pack is made up of a whole bunch of mouthy brats so consider yourself lucky I'm used to teenagers and their need to act tough and high mighty. That is the only reason you are no dead and it's keeping me from slashing you ear to-."

"Oh what happened to the whole ripping your throat out with my teeth that sounded pretty cool-"

Derek gripped his throat tighter and shoved him into the tree more roughly. "Oof yes I like it rough." Decyln said sarcastically. Derek allowed his nails to come out and pressed his thumb and pointer finger in Decyln's neck drawing out two thin lines of blood from the holes. "As I was saying you may not remember how to act in the presence of an alpha since based off your scent you haven't been around one in a while. So let me enlighten you with some information since you have clearly forgotten, omegas or you are the lowest scum of all scum in the messed up monarchy us werewolves have. Yes it unfair to lowlifes like you but you guys deserve it…in most cases. Then there are alpha's also me who are on top so you treat them with the utter most respect, got it?" He said roughly. "There's a reason I don't follow alphas," Decyln looked Derek in the eyes and continued, "It's because there all controlling sick fucks like you."

Derek growled and gripped the boy tighter as he tried to squirm his way out of his grip. "Listen omega I'm warning you that omegas don't last long alone, they're weak and always end up dead. There are hunters that don't treat omegas too nicely and will in fact slice you in two pieces." Derek said as he threw the boy on the ground roughly. "Listen thanks for the concern and warning but I've been on my own for quite a while, six years to be exact. Truth is I don't need a pack to be stronger I'm strong enough on my own; a pack just holds me back. As for hunters I know how to handle them no need to be worried, I've been dodging them for six years now Beacon Hills won't be any different." Decyln said as he got onto his feet and swayed ever so slightly. "Yeah sure you are but it's not only me you have to worry about there are others who will kill you without the slightest hesitation. As a matter of fact you probably came to Beacon Hills at the worst possible time due to the fact there's a war going on and the whole _pack_ of alphas won't appreciate your actions." Derek warned with a snarl. At this Decyln froze and his whole demeanor changed, "Alpha pack you say?" He asked with a slight smirk. "Yes and don't even let me mention the Argent hunters who are supposedly retired. They really aren't and there's other hunters who have no code so just watch your step. I'm the nicest person you'll meet here so I recommend to not get on my bad side." With that Derek backed away from the omega shooting him a warning glance.

"Right sure you because you just give off that I'm-a-nice-guy vibe," Decyln said sarcastically and then paused to nod his in the direction of Stiles' house, "anyway how come that guy's house is _your_ private property? Based on the scent from inside the house-."

Derek growled lowly in his throat and once again grabbed the omega and pinned him by his throat. "First don't ever go in his house no matter how dumb he is to leave his windows open. Stay out of his house and off of the property and more importantly stay away from him, got it? This is you're one and only warning." Derek spit out and tightens his grip in emphasis. Decyln pushed Derek off of him using his strength. "Listen I'll take your advice and stay out of the alpha shit that's going on and I'll do my best to stay out your way but from him I don't know," Decyln pauses and smirks at Derek's low growl, "you know because I have to go to high school and stuff and we might have some involvement you know same age and all." Derek just glares at him and sprints out of the forest.

"Whoa someone is certainly a drama-alpha aren't they?" Decyln chuckled and walked to the meeting place he agreed with Cora. Beacon Hills was way too much of a small town for him but it was _comfortable_, he could stay here for a bit.

"Stiles, can you please tell me why you called me at eight a.m. on a Saturday morning?" Scott asked grumpily as he plopped on his bed with a groan. Stiles rolled his eyes at his best friend's antics. "First before I tell you a recent discovery I made I want to ask has there been any updates with Deaton?" Stiles asked as he sat on his rolling chair. At this Scott sat up on Stiles' headboard with a frown. "Yes actually he did, he's glad that you stopped puking your guts out but now he's worried about your cold and hot flashes. I told him that your body gets up to about 107 degrees and that's defiantly not normal. He said that typically it can be a sign for a serious infection but your case its obviously more delicate. He told me to keep you hydrated but he told me to try healing you when you get that high especially when it climbs because it can be deadly. He of course freaked me out and I started hounding him down even more questions," Scott sighed and ran a hand over his face, "I told him about your nightmares and he has a lead. He told me that…it has something to with your bond with…with Derek. He said a long time ago that the Hale family was a small pack when they first started off which was like centuries ago. Turns out the Hale pack goes way back so when they mated it was serious business and there was rituals. They wanted to be a pureblood pack which of course means that it's strictly werewolves. No humans are involved at all. So that means that even if you're mate was a human it was not allowed due to the fact that it was forbidden and they wanted to keep the pact pure. See half-bloods or a person who has a parent that's human and another that's werewolf, are physically weaker than a pureblood which was why the Hale's wanted to be strictly pureblood. They wanted power and respect from other big packs and coming from purebloods is a great way to go."

"So," Stiles paused looking for the right words, "how does this tie in with me? I mean I like the history lesson and all but I'm really curious how this has to with me."

"Right," Scott blushed slightly and rubbed the back of his neck and continued, "so of course the whole pure blood thing didn't last forever and eventually a lot of the members started rebelling. So after a lot of blood shed the heads of the Hale pack relented and allowed certain cases to interbreed with humans. See if you were in the Hale pack you couldn't just date a human and sleep with her or him you had to be positive that they were your mate if you didn't want to be punished so you had to be given a blessing by the Hale heads. So this is where it gets creepy, one of the rituals of the mating test to be allowed is this body connection."

Stiles raised an eyebrow at this. "Body connection? Doesn't sound like anything really."

"Well it is important, really important it might be what you and Derek are doing. See the thing about body connection with a human is that the Hale heads didn't want the werewolf from there pack to know what they were doing." Scott said.

"So you're telling me that the Hale heads would perform this body connection thing on the human mate without the werewolf knowing in fear they would rebel? How did they manage that?" Stiles asked.

Just as Scott was about to reply the doorbell rang. Scott sniffed the air slightly before asking, "You ordered pizza Stiles?"

"Yeah man I'm starving! Come on we can talk while we eat!" He said as he rushed down stairs. Scott rolled his eyes but followed the teenager downstairs.

"There you go man thanks for the tip!" The pizza guy said with a smile and a wave as he left.

"No problem dude." Stiles said as he closed the door and brought the pizza, curly fries, soda, and hot wings upstairs. "Scott buddy help me with this please while I get the plates and stuff." Stiles said as he was balancing all of the items in his arms. "Sure thing." Scott said with a chuckle as he grabbed the stuff out of his hands. "Greta I'll be right up!" Stiles said as ran downstairs.

Scott sighed as set all of the food down on Stiles' desk. He opened the box and his eyes immediately brightened. Man these were the moments he really loved Stiles meat lovers pizza was no doubt the best and with mushrooms and green pepper. "Alright Scott I'm back! Let's eat." Stiles said as he handed him a plate, cup, and napkin.

Stiles took a huge bite of the pizza and as did Scott they both burped at the same time after their first slice and grabbed for another. For some reason Scott in that moment smiled, he felt normal and he hadn't felt like that in a while. It was nice to eat pizza with Stiles and just burp. Just like old times when they were fifteen and were just worrying about passing the chemistry exam they had on Monday. Stiles gave him a big goofy grin back and Scott knew he felt the same.

"So…" Scott cleared his throat and took a sip of his soda before continuing, "as I was saying they would perform this ritual by injecting them with something at birth so anytime they had sex or bonded with a human said human would have side effects and depending what they were it would determine if they were the true mate or not but it was only with pure bloods and humans, so if you were a half blood and bonded with a human you were in the clear."

Stiles nodded taking in the information carefully. "So you're telling me that there is a possibility that I might be suffering this crap because of Derek and his fucked up background?" Stiles asked. Scott nodded in response. "Deaton is not sure quite yet because he is still looking up the side effects to see if they match and to see what they mean." Scott replied. "Ok so we have a lead which is good! We're finally getting somewhere! Thanks a lot man it means a lot that you're helping me with this." Stiles said sending him a smile. "No problem I'm glad I can help anyway I can." He said with a grin. "Want a beer?" Stiles asked as he flopped on his bed and reached into his mini fridge. Scott smiled knowing it wouldn't affect him, "Sure."

"So man how are things going with Allison?" Stiles asked with a laugh. Scott groaned and flopped onto his bed too. "Oh _man _did I tell you what happened in the closet?" Scott said as he covered his face with his hands to hide his embarrassment.

Stiles chuckles before shaking his head. _It's nice being normal even if it's just for a bit,_ Stiles thought.

"Oh no! Stiles you are not _still _moping in your room like you just got out a bad breakup yesterday!" Lydia snapped as she entered Stiles room with Allison and Cora. "Stiles you can't still possibly be upset at my idiotic brother." Cora said with an eye roll.

Lydia sighed before pulling the cover off Stiles and Scott. "Scott you're not any help either! Come on you are supposed to be making him feel better not making him feel worse! Allison go find me some garbage bags please!"

"She does have a point Scott and why are you guys all snuggled up in the covers? Pizza boxes and is this-oh yes this is beer!" Cora laughed while picking up the beer with her finger. Lydia gasped and shot Scott an annoyed look. "Beer come on who the hell drinks beer?" The strawberry blonde said with an eye roll.

"Can you at least let me wake up properly? Dammit, where the hell is my shirt? Ugh these hot flashes are annoying the hell out of me!" Stiles said as he pushed the remaining covers off of him. "Uhh I think you left it in the bathroom man." Scott said while rubbing his eyes cutely. "Bathroom, of course! Why didn't I think of that before again?" Sties said while heading to head to the bathroom. All the girls, including Allison, who is now, back with a trash bag, stared at Stiles. None of them ever saw him shirtless. Lydia put her hand up to Stiles' chest to make him stop before talking, "Why have you been hiding your attractive body from all of us? I mean come on it actually does look nice…really nice if I don't say so myself."

Stiles blushed at Lydia's comment and cleared his throat. "Well uh…I mean it's not all that I mean Scott has-." "Oh shut up we are not talking about Scott's body we're talking about yours." Lydia cut off and licked her lips involuntarily. "Lydia you're practically eye fucking him, please stop acting like you never seen a male body on your life. I mean if you really think about it only makes sense he is on the lacrosse team so his body has to have some muscle." Cora said with an eye roll.

Allison blushed before adding her own opinion, "Yeah it does make sense but I just never…actually I never even imagined Stiles' body at all because well he's Stiles but he has a nice body-."

"Aww thank you Allison but it is not all of that-." "Dude if you reference to my body again I swear just take the damn compliments they're giving you!" Scott cut off in exasperation. "Yes Scott is completely right and I have made up my mind on what we're doing tonight, all of us because we're young and single! It's Saturday and that means we shouldn't waste it on doing nothing!" Lydia said with a wicked mischievous gleam in her eyes. Everyone looked at her suspiciously except for Scott who seemed to be pretty pumped about it. "Everyone has fake id's right?" Lydia asked while pulling out her phone and typing away. Of course everyone in the room replied with "yeah" or "yes". Cora looked at everyone uncomfortably before mumbling a "no". Lydia stopped her typing before her head snapped up and looked Cora dead in the eyes. "You're seventeen and you don't have a fake id?" The strawberry said in disbelief. Cora rolled her eyes before replying, "Well excuse me that I don't it hasn't been my main priority."

"Right," Lydia looked back down at her phone and finished typing whatever she was and pocketed her phone before continuing and looking at everyone, "well I know you all are practically dying to know what I have in store for us tonight. Well we are going to a club that is hot just a little outside of Beacon Hills. It is only about five-ish so we still have loads of time but we have to go shopping so we all look like twenty-one years olds that actually know what they are doing. Oh and we need to get Cora a fake id but Danny can do that with no sweat, he's coming with us."

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm actually a little excited." Scott said breaking the silence. A smile broke out on Allison's face. "Yeah I think it will be fun experience." The brunette said. "Umm guys I'll be right back I have to make a call but yeah I will come." Cora said stepping out the room smirking.

**Ring. Ring.**

"Yeah, what's up Cora?" Decyln said with a grin as he plopped on the hotel's couch. "Hey I'm good but I actually wanted to invite you somewhere with my friends." She said while her smirk widened. "Oh? Well it sounds interesting enough…where to?" He asked. "To a club and before you say how much you hate clubs and all of that 'cause I know that you do I just want to say that I really do want you to be there and besides Stiles will be there I know you've been wanting to meet him." Cora said while biting her lip. "Well I do want to meet him but I don't know. A club I mean can you guys be any more cliché?" Decyln laughed before running a hand over his face. "Well Lydia she is arranging this whole thing and she's getting me a fake id and I'm pretty sure if I tell her you're coming that she could get you one." Cora replied.

"Ugh, you know what fuck it. I haven't been in a club in a while so what the hell, right? Sure count me in." The werewolf said while getting up from the couch. "Really? Wooh I thought I was going to have to beg you but this is perfect! I will let Lydia know and I'll text you the details later." Cora said and a small beep following after.

Decyln chuckled to himself and headed to the bathroom. If he was going to meet her whole pack then he might as well look good.

**A/N: FIN. Finally right? Haha well guys once again thanks to everyone who favorite, followed, and especially to those who reviewed! You guys are the best! Let me know what you guys think! I already know what I'm going to do for chapter five so don't worry it'll be up soon. **

**0809m: I'm so glad you like Decyln because I adore him! I'm also glad you loved the chapter thanks so much! That my friend puts you on my good side. :)**

**Scarlettvixen21: I honestly love getting reviews from you! You honestly make my whole day! Sterek week is a wonderful week but I totally agree with you that it wasn't right what they did with that love scene -.- I didn't appreciate it. Don't worry I will retaliate with my fanfics after this I was actually thinking about making Sterek one-shots, how does that sound? Hope you enjoy this one ! ;)**

**The reviewers:**

**TheAndroid475: Don't worry it won't have a sad ending but It's nowhere near! So hold on tight! I'm sadly a hopeless romantic so it's hard writing this sad story but I manage! Music is my inspiration so it helps me get through!**

**BigTimeGleekBTR: I'm so glad you liked it! **

**Njferrell: Hmmm all very interesting questions! Well hopefully this chapter answers some of them! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Guest: Bac14? Ahh no problem thank you for reviewing! I remember how it was when I reviewed as a guest (before I had an account) and the author would just totally ignored me! Yes thank goodness everyone loves Erica c:**

**MistSpade: Hell yes Derek is going to pay! After all you don't just cheat on the pack mom and get off easily! I am glad you like how things are going! Thank you so much for the review it means a lot!**

**Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai: Oh don't get me wrong Stiles…he'll have a little fun but it's Sterek so he'll be with Derek…erm eventually ;) haha**

**Trumpetchild: Oh don't worry I wasn't planning to leave this story! I'll finish it even if it makes my fingers bleed! **

**Guest 2: Aww thank you! I will write more and more thanks for the review! :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Clubs & drunk teenagers

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of its characters. I also don't own the lyrics that are used in this.

**Infidelity & Scandals**

**Chapter 5: Clubs & Drunk teenagers**

"Grab that arm Decyln!" Cora hissed as she grabbed the other lengthy arm and put it over his shoulders. "What the hell does it look like I'm doing?" He hissed back while wrapping the falling arm over his shoulder and wrapping his own arm around the human's waist to give him support. The boy's midsection was sweaty and hot. "Damn humans and their ability to get wasted and I still don't get why you would take him here!" Decyln mumbled to himself. Cora laughed as Stiles stirred in her arms.

"Aren't you something to admire, 'cause your shine is something like a mirror and I can't help but notice, you reflect this heart of mine. If you ever feel alone and the glare makes me hard to find just know that I'm always parallel on the other side. 'Cause with your hand in a hand and a pocket full of soul-."

Decyln stifled a laugh, man he really did like Stiles. He was so refreshing…and off-key but he found it pretty endearing.

"Stiles please keep it down we don't want anyone to hear you!" Cora said nervously looking up the spiral stairs. Stiles however just ignored her and kept singing, "'Cause I don't want to lose you now I'm looking right at the other half of me. The vacancy that sat in my heart is a space that now you hold."

Decyln looked down at Stiles and saw that when he sung he had these sad eyes. Maybe he is speaking from experience? It was sad; Stiles basically told him everything that he felt at the club. The poor thing did go through a lot on regular day basis. "I'm actually surprised he hasn't heard you yet," he scoffed and continued, "some alpha."

"Why? Everyone loves Justin Timberlake-hey why does it look like we're in a loft?" Stiles asked with a small frown as he glared at Cora. Decyln grinned at Cora. One thing that he noticed was that albeit Stiles was loud when he was drunk he also became very observant. "Uhh Stiles-." She started. "Cora we better not be where I think we are. I swear because if I," Stiles pushed her slightly so he could get a better look in her eyes and pointed a finger at her, "see you know who right now it won't be pretty!"

"Ok, ok I get it you don't want to see Derek and that is totally understandable but can you please keep it down Stiles he might hear you and-."

"Cora."

Dammit, she was just having terrible luck today eh, not really.

Derek looked at the teenagers and his eyes zeroed on Stiles and his condition. Was he? No he would never…Derek sniffed the air lightly and then growled. He was, Stiles was _drunk_. Why the hell would he or anyone in the pack allow him to get drunk? The alpha looked at him head to toe before his eyes went to the arm that was wrapped around his midsection. He looked up at Decyln and glared but the omegas grip just tightened.

Derek exhaled slowly and asked, "Cora care to explain?"

"Ok Derek I know this looks bad," she paused when she saw Derek's 'no kidding' look and shot a glare at him and continued, "but we just discovered that Stiles' dad is home and we didn't want to take him there for obvious reasons and Scott and Allison are looking for Lydia…so that rules out that and well we had to take him somewhere. Decyln-who is my friend by the way- said his place but that's too far so I told him here because Stiles was passed out and-."

Derek glared at the girl, as if saying, why the hell was he passed out? How much did he drink? Why would you and the rest of the pack allow him to drink so much? _Stupid_ teenagers. "-but then he woke up and here we are." Cora finished with a sigh. She could already feel the headache forming in her temples…she wanted this night to end already.

"Derek?" a female voice called. Footsteps followed and there was feet stepping down the spiral case.

Derek turned his head so fast that he almost got whiplash. He looked at Stiles hoping he didn't hear who called him but when he looked into the human's eyes he knew it was already too late. "Oh shit Jennifer's here!" Cora mumbled as she held onto Stiles more tightly. "Ooh well things just got interesting." Decyln said with a smirk. The omega looked down at Stiles and let his smirk fall the boy was completely stiff and looked like he was going to burst into tears. Decyln squeezed his midsection tighter to give him so comfort. Aww man this _had to suck._

"Aww, hell no! Fuck this!" Stiles snapped drunkenly and ran out of the arms of the two and ran to Derek. He stopped about three feet in front of Derek with a bowed head and clenched fists. "You bastard…you don't know how long I wanted to do this." He said before he quickly raised his fist and collided it with the older man's face. "I hate you. I hate you so _fucking_ much."

"Oh my-Derek! Are you ok?" Jennifer asked as she finally reached his side. Stiles looked at her, looked at _them_ and instantly a knot formed in his throat ready to burst. It was a warning that his tears were coming but he refused to let them fall so they filled to the very brim of his chocolate colored eyes. With a heavy felt chest being there felt wrong. Suddenly the room was too small; Decyln and Cora were to close. There wasn't enough air for him to take in. She was there looking at Derek so full of love and the worst part about it was that she was wearing his shirt and joggers. It didn't take a genius to tell what they were doing. Suddenly _everything_ else became more noticeable as he stared at her. The love bite that was lightly there on the top of her shoulder blade, he saw it because the shirt had slipped a little over her shoulder leaving it vulnerable.

Her tousled hair came into view, her slightly swollen lips, and her slight limp to her walk. Derek was always a rough lover. Suddenly Stiles realized how much he hated her, hated him, and hated both of them with his whole being.

Derek looked up at Stiles and saw his hatred. His eyes seemed to burn holes into him. His gaze met his and his eyes normal warm brown eyes now looked a dull black color. He knew he deserved the punch and the hateful looks but he couldn't handle it. It was too much in so little time. Stiles looked at Derek and let his tears slip. Decyln gripped his waist tighter and pulled the crying boy into his arms, looking pained.

"Stiles." He said and Derek looked at them and something in him made his eyes flash. Cora shot him a glare and growled. There was something about the way Decyln held Stiles…so intimately. They only just met so why were they so close? Why did Stiles seem to find comfort in this omega? It made no sense but then again nothing made sense anymore.

Stiles looked up from Decylns' chest with his blood shot eyes and said, "Derek Hale there is no one in this whole entire world I hate more than you. If it were up to me you I wish I could give the pain I feel but that is just fantasy isn't it?"

Stiles gave him a tight and strained smile that was so full of hatred but that wasn't the worst part about it.

No, the worst part was that Stiles heart didn't stutter or falter so he wasn't lying.

_****Earlier: 9:30 p.m. ****_

"Remind me again where are you going?" Derek asked with a frown. Cora rolled her eyes at her brother. "We're just going out to a club and it's just a little outside of Beacon Hills so don't worry." Cora said. "Since when do you enjoy clubbing and who's 'we'?" Derek asked as he followed her up the spiral stairs. "Oh just the pack, you know except Erica since she's still on that trip with her parents. Oh and some other friends that Lydia invited…" Cora drifted off as she grabbed the shopping bag Lydia gave her.

Derek's frown deepened when he saw the outfit that his younger sister took out. Cora frowned at the shoes as she walked in them. Damn Lydia not everyone can walk high heels like she does! Derek's frown deepened when Cora put on the dress. Seventeen is not a young age but it didn't mean she could wear _that._ A dress that hugged everything, and he did mean _everything_ he didn't even know if she could breathe and on top of that it was leather. Leather was always greatly used in the Hale household. His father, older sister, uncles, and himself loved the material because it was strong and lasted longer than cloth.

Besides the dress being too tight it was just way too short for his tastes. Derek wanted-should- say something to Cora but he knows –and contrary to popular belief was a teenager not too long ago and he knew his opinion would just piss her off. So he just sat down on her bed his hands in his lap and jaw clenched as he watched his _little_ sister put on strappy stilettos. Did she really have to wear heels too?

These are the moments when Derek questions his big brother abilities. He was a terrible guardian. Derek inwardly groaned as he saw his sister push the dress down making her cleavage more visible. There were some outfits that an older brother was not meant to see his younger sister in. First he's letting her go to a club when she is only seventeen but then again she can't get _that_ drunk and the whole pack is going. Then again he is letting her wear something he never even saw his _older_ sister wear. Luckily Peter came in to the room and raised an eyebrow at a fuming Derek on his niece's bed.

Why was he so worked up now?

Peter sighed and shook his head at Derek's dramatics. That was until he laid his eyes on Cora.

What. The. Hell. Well that was new.

"What the hell are you wearing?"

Cora turned around at the voice and looked down sheepishly. "I'm going to a club and Lydia said that this is what you wear at a club." The teenager mumbled. Derek silently thanked that Peter showed up, he was older maybe she would listen to him. "Yeah and Derek, you agreed that she could go to a club?" Peter asked with his arms crossed as he leaned on the wall. "Yeah I said it was fine…she said she was going with the whole pack and some. They'll take care of each other and besides… Cora is the oldest of the bunch." Derek said with a nonchalant shrug. "Right that she is, that doesn't mean she's responsible…but did you agree with this little outfit?" The older man asked as he quickly shifted his eyes to his niece.

"Well I didn't really have a say in that and-." "Oh God you're way too lenient you do know that werewolves can still get drunk right? It just takes more than a human and they recover faster but it can still happen. They can also get pregnant you know. She is still a teenager you can't just let her do whatever she wants." Peter said with an eye roll.

"Peter I will be fine it's just a club no big deal." Cora said with an eye roll that matched his. Derek looked at the two deciding not get in. "Yes it is when you are still underage and not even allowed to drink much less go get into a club. So you're probably going to go somewhere the adults don't recognize you so a little club outside of Beacon Hills am I right? Cora werewolves can get drunk and you're with the pack yes but what if one of them gets-."

"I can protect myself Peter relax Derek didn't even freak out like this." Cora said with a growl.

"Cora, do you really think that Derek is going to tell you what to do? Please he has plans of his own and wants to carry them out. Trust me he will be having his own little part with his recent toy umm what is her name? Jennifer right?" Peter asked while half hearteningly glaring at Derek. "No I just didn't want to argue with her. The pack will protect each other and besides Stiles will be there so everything will be taken care of, they will be taken care of. He takes care of them all the time it'll be fine." Derek replied. Peter laughed humorlessly and threw a glance at Cora. "Right let your human mate take care of everything." He said while shaking his head before continuing, "what if he decides he want to drink? Hmm Stiles has needs too you know Derek and unlike you he doesn't like to be the party pooper. He's a sixteen year old boy that has been going through-"

"Peter cut it out and Stiles always takes care of us that much hasn't changed!" Cora snapped while glaring at Peter. "Oh trust me I know and sometimes a little too much. To me I just feel bad for the kid, he gave Derek everything and gets heartbroken but is still cleaning up his messes, how is that fair?" Peter retorted while scoffing.

Derek growled at the older man. "Shut up no one knows anything, besides Stiles doesn't drink and I'm pretty sure he won't fall into peer pressure. He is responsible when he wants to be and he'll put the pack safety before his own just like he always does." Derek replied while looking pointedly at Peter. "You never know Derek…losing your mate is hurtful and especially for a lovesick inexperienced teenager. He might want to loosen up." Peter retorted with a sigh.

Derek walked up to the doorway and paused before speaking, "I know Stiles and he won't do anything that would put the pack in danger. Cora you can go and have fun." With that he left and slammed the door behind him.

"Jeez what a drama queen."

_****Earlier: 10:30 p.m. ****_

Stiles turned on the radio in his bathroom while he brushed his teeth and danced to the beat.

_**Just shoot for the stars  
If it feels right  
And aim for my heart  
If you feel like  
And take me away and make it OK  
I swear I'll behave**_

He laughed at himself as he fist pumped and put the toothbrush away. Stiles went to his room and took out the outfit that Lydia picked out for him. He looked at it skeptically; he really didn't want to wear this. The boy wasn't used to clubbing and quite frankly he didn't like the whole scene but as Lydia so nicely pointed out he owed this to himself.

_**Take me by the tongue  
And I'll know you  
Kiss me 'til you're drunk  
And I'll show you  
**_

Stiles sighed as he wiggled in the black skinny jeans. He threw a disgusted look at the shirt Lydia chose for him. This was so not his style. He liked being a loose and free and never wore skinny jeans because he didn't like the fact that it hugged _everything_. However the shirt was what made him even more uncomfortable, a blue V-neck. First he doesn't do V-necks, the human sighed as he found himself sliding on the blue V-neck.

_**All the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger**_

Stiles looked at himself in the mirror and groaned. He pulled the shirt in attempt to make the shirt bigger. The human groaned as he looked at his reflection. _I knew I should've gone with Lydia to the mall, _he thought with a grimace.

"Stiles?" Someone called from his bedroom. Stiles turned off the radio and walked into his room to find his best friend sitting on his bed. "What's up buddy?" Stiles asked as he turned his back to put on cologne. Scott tried-and failed miserably- to stifle his laughter. "What's so funny?" Stiles asked with a glare. "What the hell did Lydia chose for you?" He asked in between laughs. Stiles looked at his best friend and noticed that he had a simple black dress shirt and black skinny jeans.

Well _fuck_.

"Ugh, it's not fair! I don't even want to go much less wear this!" Stiles said with a groan. Scott threw a sympathetic look at his friend. "Yeah, yeah I'm sure you don't because it looks really tight and we all know how much you loathe tight clothing. Anyway I came and stopped by to make sure you were feeling ok. Earlier you were feeling pretty bad and I don't want you to go to the club if you're just going to be sick all night." Scott said. Stiles waved his hand in dismissal as he went to his closet to look for the shoes Lydia got. "Dude I'm fine no need to worry. Actually the hot flashes have stopped. Has Deaton said anything?" Stiles asked while sitting next to the werewolf on his bed. Scott grimaced at the smell of cologne, it's not that it didn't smell good…its just with his nose its ten times worse. He doesn't even like when Allison wears her girly perfume one of those reasons was because it covers your natural scent.

Stiles scent has changed since he was with Derek. When they first mated with each other he always smelled like Derek; pine, leather, sawdust and grass. Derek was always outdoors so it was natural he smelled like nature. However Stiles had more of a unique smell, cinnamon, vanilla, orange, and fresh lemon. The two of the scents mixed always gave some sort of comfort to the pack. However ever since Stiles is ill now he smells just off…his scent is a mixture of everything and rather than his scent being comforting it made everyone uneasy. So this is why Scott didn't complain about the cologne this time around.

"Scotty? Hellooo anyone there?" Stiles asked while waving a hand in the werewolf's face to get his attention. Scott snapped out of his thoughts and smiled sheepishly at his friend. "Yeah sorry about that…Anyway Lydia said you better be ready by eleven. Everyone is meeting at Allison's house since her dad is out of town." Scott informed. Stiles nodded before asking, "Has Deaton found out anything new yet?"

Scott froze slightly as he got up from the bed.

"_Scott you have to come terms that Stiles might be dyi-."_

"_Don't finish that sentence Deaton, just don't. That's not happening…there's no way. He can't we just need to research more…" Scott growled as he opened another heavy book. The vet put a hand on the young werewolf's shoulder. "I know this hard for you to accept and I know that you are hoping that it can be something else but all the signs are pointing to __**that**__ and-."_

_Scott growled and punched the metal table, denting it in the process. "He's not going to die Deaton! I don't care that all the signs are pointing to that! I will find a way to make him survive even if it kills me!" He yelled with his eyes glowing an angry red. Scott looked down at his hands, he felt so helpless. He knew that if what the book said was true his best friend wouldn't make it but he won't accept it…not yet anyway. There had to be something he could do. _

"_Listen I don't want the book to be right just as much as you. Stiles doesn't deserve this but if…if it's true then we're going to have to ask Derek for help." The vet said with a sigh. Scott growled. "I rather die than ask him for help; he's the reason why Stiles is in this mess in the first place." The werewolf said with a scowl. Deaton shook his head before speaking, "Scott we have to be reasonable…if we want to help Stiles then asking Derek for help might be the only way. You're better than this and you know it. Don't let your dislike for him make your best friend die."_

"_I will find something…I just need a little more time." He said with his head bowed and fists clenched. "Well we have to find something soon…because we're running out of time." The vet said as existed the office. _

"No he hasn't found anything yet. We're looking though no need to worry we have it under control. I won't anything happen to you." Scott replied as he brought Stiles in his arms for an embrace. Stiles hugged the werewolf back awkwardly back before pulling away. "Yeah I know but don't try anything dangerous ok? Remember doing the stupid crazy stunts is my job." Stiles said with a small laugh. Scott smiled tightly and just nodded. "Well come one we better get going before Lydia snaps at us for being late."

***The Club-1:30 a.m.***

"Stiles you look great!" Lydia said trailing a finger over the boy's jawline. Stiles smiled wickedly and gripped her thighs. She looked stunning as always with her half leather half cloth dress which stopped mid-thigh. The leather was at the sides and the cloth running down the middle. Her strawberry blonde hair in perfect curls. Stiles gave up his affections on her long ago but that didn't mean he still didn't think she was hot and he was pretty sure that her straddling him made him feel…excited.

He had a few-ok that was a lie, a lot of- drinks in his system and was on the verge of being tipsy. Right now he was enjoying Lydia's attention while the rest of the pack interacted with others in the club. Lydia was drunk already having more drinks than everyone else. The girl grinded her hips into his in the rhythm of the music and Stiles trailed his hands up to her hips and back down to her thighs, stroking her softly. Now Stiles was not gay, he was bi-sexual and that meant that he was totally capable of getting a hard on from the girl he has adored since the tender age of seven. Didn't mean he actually was.

He froze when Lydia placed a soft kiss on his cheek. The girl didn't stop there though….she trailed her mouth down to his jawline, neck, and her lips lingered. Stiles wanted to stop now. At first it was fun and a bit funny when it was just simple innocent touches and a little grinding. She touched his lips and her tongue darted out licking his lower lip.

Holy…ok he needed to stop this now. Things were getting out of hand and fast. She had her legs wrapped around his waist while she continued to kiss him on the lips. He had yet to respond and he could tell she was getting frustrated. That was to be expected though, she was Lydia Martian and if she kissed you, you kissed back no questions asked. Stiles broke the kisses and kissed her forehead with a small smile on his face, as if saying 'sorry I really don't want to do this'.

The genius pouted and frowned slightly which made Stiles laugh. She was adorable. She really was but it still didn't feel right being intimate with anyone, not yet anyway. The touches were reserved for someone who didn't want them anymore.

He picked the intoxicated girl up and set her down next to him on the couch. He got up and stretched, "Lyds, I'm going to get something to drink. Do you want anything?" The boy asked. Lydia shook her head in a dazed state as she seemed to stare at something with a predatory look in her eyes. Stiles turned around and looked in the direction she was looking and rolled his eyes at the buff guy that had the same look.

_Wow she moves on fast_, Stiles thought while he shook his head. He walked towards the bar while trying to avoid as many as moving bodies on the dance floor. He sighed in relief as he managed to find a seat. The bartender smiled knowingly and asked, "What can I get you?"

Stiles smirked and answered, "I'll have a jager and a red bull please."

The bartender nodded and left to get his drink. "Jager bomb, huh? I wouldn't expect you to be the type." A silky deep voice said next to him. Stiles turned in his seat slightly before chuckling. "Honestly at first I never even tired it but someone bought it for me earlier and I was hooked and have been drinking it ever since." He said. The man nodded next to him in understanding before turning to face him. Stiles noticed his eyes first; they were a beautiful striking color of grey-blue.

They looked vaguely familiar, it was as if he already stared at them before and admired them already. His eyes had a certain mischief to them and allure. The man held out his hand and said, "I'm Decyln and you are?" Stiles took the hand and made sure he gave it a sturdy shake and replied, "Nice to meet you Decyln, I'm Stiles."

Decyln smirked and cocked an eyebrow in silent question and Stiles found himself to love this expression immediately. "Don't ask but yeah that's my name." He said answering the question. Decyln chuckled and sipped his beer. "So," He paused and leaned his arm on the counter, "you come here often?"

Stiles laughed at the line, it was extremely cheesy and cliché but he found himself blushing slightly as the man seemed to pull it off without a problem. "No actually this is my first time and yourself?" He asked with a smirk. Stiles gulped down his drink and waited his reply. "Well actually, no, I don't really like the whole club scene. The whole loud music, sweating buddies, bright lights, and more than anything the drunk people. I am only here because a friend of mine invited me." He said with a charming smile. Stiles felt himself smiling too, his smile was one of the best ones he's ever scene. Very contagious. His smile rivaled Derek's and-whoa. Stiles shook his head and said, "Yeah I don't really like coming to clubs either but this was a group thing and I decided why not?"

Decyln nodded in understanding. "So why are you here all by your lonesome if it was a group thing after all?" The man asked as he smiled charismatically. "Well there around…we were together earlier but I guess all of us splitted up when we tried to flirt. That's hard to do with a group because it looks like a couple outing. All of us are single…for the most part so yeah. How about yourself?" Stiles responded. "Well my friend she was going to meet me here-oh there she is!" Stiles watched as he waved someone over. He couldn't really get a good look at the girl because she was going through the dance floor and he couldn't tell which one was which.

Decyln leaned in closer and whispered hotly, "You'll really like each other. Cora is great." Stiles froze, Cora, his pack member, was his friend? Cora reached them and looked just as shocked Stiles. Decyln smiled up at Stiles and began to introduce them, "Stiles this is my friend Cora-."

"D, I already know him." Cora said with a playful eye roll. Decyln looked at Cora in shock and blushed, and Stiles couldn't help but think he looked adorable. Well as adorable as a human Adonis can be. Stiles laughed at his face expression. "Well Decyln," he stood up from his chair and a disappointed look fell upon the handsome man's face, "I need to use the bathroom. Do you mind saving my seat?"

Decyln smiled-looking almost relieved- and nodded. "Don't worry I'm sure Cora will want to speak to me and catch up." He assured. Stiles nodded and headed for the bathroom. Cora smiled until the human was out of sight. "What the hell Decyln?" She hissed as she punched him not so playfully on the arm. He shot her a look of annoyance before chugging his beer down. "What? I was bored and you were taking too long." He said with a nonchalant shrug.

Cora rolled her eyes. "Well try not to make the acting look so obvious." She said with an annoyed scoff. Decyln shot her another look. "Please I'm an _amazing_ actor the only reason you know that I'm pretending is because you know how I really am. Besides I want Stiles to actually like me so when I try and cheer him up-."

"OK first you're not just going to cheer him up. You're going to," Cora cut off and looked for the right words, "you're making Derek jealous and…seducing him?"

Decyln rolled his eyes and chuckled before saying, "You make me sound like I'm some cheap whore." Cora rolled her eyes before punching him lightly, "You are a whore just in case you haven't noticed. I should probably go Stiles is coming back!"

Decyln turned his head in the boy's direction and saw his wide grin. The boy was really cheery, surprisingly enough. _He doesn't look like he's doing that bad as Cora described,_ Decyln thought. "Hey thanks for saving my seat." Stiles said with a smile. "No problem." The werewolf said smiling as well.

"Alright hello my beautiful people tonight is 2000s night and we're playing the biggest hits of the 2000s I hope you enjoy! Party 'til you drop and don't do anything I wouldn't do." The DJ said into the microphone. Stiles danced slightly to the beat in his dance as he finished the other drink he ordered. Decyln smirked and grabbed the other boy's hand while pulling him up. Stiles gave him a shocked expression and raised an eyebrow.

_**Am I throwing you off?  
No. Didn't think so**_

"Dance with me." He said simply and pulled him to the dance floor. Stiles smiled at his confidence, he wasn't so much cocky just outgoing. Stiles laughed as the song played. He remembered hearing it on the radio when he was fourteen. _  
__**How you doin' young lady  
That feelin' that you givin' really drives me crazy  
You don't have to play about the joke  
I was at a loss of words first time that we spoke**_

Stiles started moving his hips to the beat as he listened to the lyrics. Decyln smirked at him and held his hips and pulled him closer. "You know you love this song Stiles. You probably danced to this song all the time when you were younger." Decyln whispered hotly as he laughed loudly. Stiles rolled his eyes playfully at the other boy and smiled. Decyln cocked an eyebrow at Stiles as he was pulled out of his grip and was turned around dancing with some other human.

"Danny, what the hell are you doing?" Stiles hissed. Danny rolled his eyes before answering, "Do you really want to get into something after you barely broke up with Derek?" Stiles rolled his eyes at the boy and pushed him away. "Leave me alone Danny I know what I'm doing. Go have fun with Ethan." He said as he turned around and went back to Decyln.

_**You're looking for a girl that'll treat you right**_

_**You lookin' for her in the day time with the light  
You might be the type if I play my cards right  
I'll find out by the end of the night**_

Decyln smiled as he felt Stiles put his arms around his neck. Hardly noticing what he was doing, he was clearly pissed and the werewolf couldn't help but think he looked...sexy . His right eyebrow arched slightly while his mouth is turned in a small frown. They both swayed to the music and danced to the beat. Decyln spend his time observing Stiles, seeing his little movements and quirks. Like, how when the beat slowed he dropped his hips and grinded-innocently, well as innocently as grinding can get.

_**You expect me to just let you hit it  
But will you still respect me if you get it**_

All I can do is try, gimme one chance  
What's the problem I don't see no ring on your hand

I be the first to admit it, I'm curious about you, you seem so innocent

Decyln sighed as the other boy's dance movements became robotic. He was a fairly good dancer for someone so clumsy. He laughed as he pulled him to the bar and he seemed to trip on thin air. The song was not over but he decided he should talk to Stiles and figure out what exactly that Danny kid had said to upset him so much. Decyln frowned when he found himself with an arm wrapped around the other boys' waist…

When they sat down Stiles sighed and had this glum expression. Decyln got him another drink and brought him to sit down on one of the couches they had on the second floor of the club. "So are you going to tell me what's wrong or am I going to have to make you speak?" He said with a soft laugh trying to ease the tension. Stiles gave him a tired smile before thanking him and chugging his drink. "Trust me its nothing that you want to hear about." The teenager said with shrug. Decyln placed a hand on his knee and smiled reassuringly. "Trust me I wouldn't have asked if I didn't mean what I said. Now tell me what's on your mind?"

Stiles smiled softly at him before he leaned back on the couch looking at the whole scene in front of him with sad eyes. "It's just…well have you ever felt empty? Like it's you against the world and there is no one on your side?" Stiles whispered and a normal human wouldn't have heard but Decyln's werewolf ears caught it. Stiles didn't seem to notice his whisper due to the fact that he was already drunk. "I do feel that way," _more than you know_, "I believe everyone feels like that but what helps is to think about the good times. There are always people around who care and even if it is only one person it can help a lot." Stiles nodded in understanding and stood quiet and processed the information.

"What if there are people there to help you and support you but you still feel emptiness? I have the most supportive bunch of friends that help me with everything but that doesn't seem to help my pain. It makes me feel even more alone because I feel they don't understand me. I don't like talking to them about certain things because it makes me feel even more vulnerable. Plus I don't want them to be bothered with my problems when they got their own troubles. I would never want to put any more strain on them than they already do." He said with a sigh. The werewolf nodded and looked at the boy next to him. Cora was right about him, he thought with a smile he really is unique. He hid his emotions from his whole pack because he wanted them be at ease. He smiled big and wide because he wanted to comfort his pack. He was the perfect pack mom.

The boy was completely and utterly selfless and so frail yet so strong. "Stiles… sometimes we think that by hiding our emotions from others will help them but in the long run it really doesn't. In the end they will find out and it may be too late when they try to help you. Sometimes I feel like were protecting them from our burdens, when we keep things bottled up, but it doesn't because it hurts them to know. I understand that it is hard for people to be vulnerable but maybe by being vulnerable with people you trust will help fill the emptiness that one feels." The werewolf said as he met the brown doe like eyes of the teenager. The omega looked at him with sad eyes that seemed to say a million words. Stiles found himself mesmerized as he stared into electrifying his eyes. They were beautiful,_ he _was beautiful. Stiles nodded once again not breaking their eye contact and Decyln observed that he was an excellent listener.

"Thank you Decyln it means a lot that you've helped me out with this. You're good at giving advice anyone ever tell you that?" The human teenager asked with a soft smile. Decyln scoffed and shook his head in response. At that moment Cora decided to pop up and tell them that they we're leaving.

****Earlier-3:30a.m. ****

"Shit Scott where the hell is Lydia?" Cora asked she picked up Stiles who fell on the ground flat on his face. Scott shrugged and turned and looked at Allison. "I think she left with Danny and said she was going to spend the night at his place." The brunette replied. "Well we should check just in case. You know make sure she's ok," Scott paused and sighed. "Cora can you take Stiles home? He's passed out and I don't want him to wake up and find out Lydia's missing or he'll freak."

"Sure." Decyln answered for her ignoring the look of annoyance that passed on her features.

"Oh and wherever you bring him don't worry I'll be picking him up later after we find Lydia. I just want him to stay put until I can bring him home with me to crash." Scott said before he jumped into Stiles' jeep.

**** Earlier 4:00 a.m. ****

"Ok so the whole take Stiles home and leave plan didn't work!" Cora said with a groan. "Well where do you think we can take him now?" Decyln asked as he sat in his rental Mercedes Benz.

"How about your place?" Cora asked hopefully. Decyln considered this but then decided against it. "My place is all the way out of up town. Scott said put him somewhere temporarily because he wants him to crash at his house." Decyln said with reason. Cora scowled but smiled nervously as she got an idea. Decyln immediately frowned. "What?" He asked. "Ok so I may have this place where he can go but…you won't like it and neither will Stiles but we have no choice." Cora said hopelessly.

"Just spit it out already." Decyln snapped. "Fine just start the damn car already and I'll tell you where to go." Cora snapped back.

**** Earlier 4:15 a.m. ****

Where the hell was he?

Decyln helped Cora lift Stiles out the back seat of his car and brought him to the elevator. "Where are we going exactly?" The omega asked. Cora frowned before replying, "I had no other option. I mean this was the only place that I could bring him."

Decyln stepped out of the elevator carefully not really sure what to expect. He felt the boy shiver in his arms. Was he cold? Cora looked down at Stiles worriedly. "Oh no, this can't be happening right now. Come on D we have to get him inside and fast." She said with a frantic look. Decyln wanted to ask what was going on but decided against it. He simply scooped the boy in his arms as Cora opened the door to the loft. He sighed as the familiar scent hit his nose.

So this is where she had taken them.

Jeez, why the hell would she take him here? Now of all times and with an omega that he already warned to stay out of his way and his territory.

**** Now 4:45 a.m. ****

Decyln and Cora shifted their eyes back and forth to Derek and Stiles. The air was tense.

Stiles suddenly groaned and thrashed in Decyln's arms. He fell to the ground clutching his head in pain. Decyln kneeled down and felt the boy's temperature. He was hotter than his own temperature and he was sweating like crazy. "C-Cora I think I'm going to-." Stiles never got to finish his sentence but instead was cut off by his own black and red vomit. Derek looked at him in horror and rushed at his side but Cora pushed him away. She growled and flashed her eyes in warning. "Stay away from him." She said and started rubbing soothing circles on his back just as she saw Scott do so many times before. "W-What's wrong with him?" Jennifer shrieked.

Stiles was groaning and sweat was falling off his forehead and was starting to soak his shirt. "Decyln call Scott now and tell him that it's happening to Stiles again!" She yelled shakily as she tore off the human's shirt with her claws. Derek looked at the whole scene with confused eyes. "Cora, what the hell is going on?" He asked nervously as he watched the younger boy fall on the ground as thick black and reddish liquid oozed from his ears, nose, and mouth. Cora ignored her brother and whined.

She didn't know what to do! Scott was always there helping him. Cora made him sit and she sat next to him using his shirt to soak up the blood. The loft was starting to smell terrible and Stiles temperature was going higher than it normally did. Decyln was in the background yelling at Scott in attempt to calm him down. He hung up on the werewolf and told him to come as soon as possible. Derek pushed Cora and pulled Stiles in his arms. He hissed at the sudden heat he felt but cradled the boy in his chest. Jennifer frowned at the pair and looked at Derek confused, which he chose to ignore. "D-Derek," She called sounding terrified. The alpha stiffened at her voice but didn't acknowledge her.

She sighed and walked closer to the pair trying to get a closer look at the boy but Derek growled and clutched the boy to his chest more tightly. Cora growled and shifted as she prepared to fight the teacher. Decyln held her back and whispered something in her ear that Derek didn't bother to listen to. "Cora we should get cold towels and stuff for Stiles until Scott arrives." The omega said calmly. "I can't leave him alone with Stiles." She hissed as she looked at him cradle the boy. Decyln sighed as he went off to look for the supplies.

Jennifer looked down and started heading for the door. "I think I should get going now Derek." She said as she slipped on her heels. Derek nodded and said, "That would be best." The woman nodded and closed the door behind her without another word.

"You never answered my question Cora. What is wrong with him?" Derek asked not bothering to look up to see Cora's shocked expression. He brushed a few strands of hair out of the boy's face. His temperature was still high but he stopped vomiting and spewing the thick liquid. Cora scoffed and replied, "As if you care. Besides it's not any of your business."

Derek growled and flashed his eyes. He hardly used the alpha card on Cora but at this point she was just pissing him off. Cora opened her mouth to reply when there was a pounding at his door followed by a familiar smell. A moment later the door was ripped off from its hinges and in came in a frantic Scott. Scott took one look at Derek and Stiles before he practically was in a tug of war match with the alpha. "Let him go Derek, can't you see he's sick. I need to take him somewhere safe before he gets any worse." He growled as he pulled the human to his chest.

Derek let out a loud roar before changing. His teeth elongated, eyes glowing a bright red, sideburns grew, his features became more pointed and his claws came out of his hands. "No one is going anywhere until I get an answer!"

Scott shot a look at Cora and let his eyes bleed a dark bright red as well. "You were supposed to take him somewhere safe! Not in the arms of him! Dammit Cora I trusted you!" He yelled. Cora whimpered and bowed her head in admission while bearing her neck to the alpha. Decyln rushed down stairs and took in the scene before him. This was not going to be good. He had to stop them before things got out of hand.

"Scott," the omega called to get the alpha's attention, "you could always continue this little stare off later but Stiles needs help now!"

Scott looked down at his best friend in his arms and nodded. He turned to leave but stopped and looked over his shoulder letting his eyes bleed an angry red before saying, "Derek if anything happens to Stiles because of you I will not hesitate to come back and my next visit won't be so friendly. Don't come near him again. If you really want to know his condition then you'll have to find out on your own. You won't be told by me that's for sure."

With that he walked out the door along with Cora and Decyln in tow.

So that's how it was, huh? Well looks like he'll just have find out himself. He _will _find out what was going with the boy no matter what measures he had to take.

**A/N: Fin. Finally. Wooh this chapter was long! It was really difficult for me to write and I literally deleted and rewrote it several times! I was suffering a major case of writers block but then I saw the recent Teen Wolf episode that passed 7-29-13 and all I have to say is I knew it! She was an evil little-! Ooh let me stop there. Sorry guys that this took a little longer than usual but hopefully the length of it makes up for it! I'm still not sure if I'm extremely happy with this but satisfied enough! I wasn't sure how I wanted Derek to be in this chapter I know I wanted both him and Decyln to be in this chapter and this is what I came up with! Some of you guys are asking about why didn't anyone mention the thing on Stiles' back well in the next chapter you'll see just why! I've had a couple of reviewers say that Derek is acting confusing but hey that's how I portray his character! He is a bi-polar sour-wolf! Anyway I want to thank those who followed, favorite, and especially reviewed! Now I'm going to start replying to the reviewers via private message to stop all the clutter that goes on here! Except for the guest reviewers that are on here so this going to be my last one that I reply via here. Haha anyway please drop a review and tell me what you think/ thought of this chapter! Reviews make me happy and inspire me! Btw was anyone confused on how I laid this chapter out? If so please do elaborate!**

**For the reviewers:**

**caitlineeg86: Thank you so much for your feedback! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Scarlettvixen21: Woooh my loyal reviewer! I am so glad I made you happy with my chapter! /.\ Oh don't worry there will be quite a bit of jealousy and fighting over our little precious Stiles c; there has to be! There wasn't really much in here but I tried to have both Sterek and DecylnxStiles moment in this chapter which was really hard! What did you think of the recent episode? O: Omg! I literally shrieked at the T.V. yelling I knew she was an evil bi*** lol. It was comical really. Hope you enjoyed this chapter though (: **

**AnAbominableSnowman: Thanks for reviewing :D**

**0809m: I'm so glad you like Decyln! We will find out more about him and his sad tale as we get deeper in the story! How did you like the meeting and their little exchange? I hope you liked it! **

**Magicdanilies: I'm glad you liked it and thanks for the review! **

**Drumline: Thanks so much for the feedback! I'm glad you're enjoying the fic so far! Hopefully you liked this one just as much!**

**Guest: Thanks for the review first! Also, I'm not sure if I haven't made it clear but I tried to make it clear it this chapter! Derek still does care for Stiles and as for the tattoo thing well we'll find out more about that in the next chapter :D**

**Mimifoxlove: Hey! Well if there is something you are confused about the ritual please do elaborate and help me make it easier for ya. Ha-ha it will be explained more in future chapters though no need to fear!**

**Mistersilver: OMIGOSH! I want to thank you LOADS for the long review! Yes he does deserve everything you wish to throw at him! I'll tell you what I'll give you two minutes in the bathroom with him and see how much damage in that amount of time (; Whoa I'm so glad you are looking forward for the Sterek blowout! Trust me this was nowhere close to it! This was just an interaction! Don't worry there blow out will be HUGE! I'm glad you like Cora's character in this fic! **

**TheVinah: :D**

**AnimeMangaFan321: Thank you for the review I'm glad you are taking a liking to everything so far!**

**MelancholicBaby: I'm glad you liked the chapter and thanks for the review! The nightmares will be back soon don't worry! The tattoo will be elaborated in the next chapter! I'm glad you like the history of the Hale family! **

**TheAndroid475: Do you know that I pictured Decyln to be so many different things but I finally figured out a person for you! Ian Somerhalder and yes I am very aware of his age difference in my fic he's younger! He's a tad taller because Decyln is about 6'1 and yeah. There is something about that sexy smirk that gets me going! He is like Stiles but then again he's not…his history will be elaborated later on no need to worry. **

**RavenBird2: Ahh I love a jealous Derek too! It's so cute and not to mention hot! Well sadly there wasn't any major jealous Derek in this chapter but there was caring! How's that! Ugh don't even get me started on Jennifer…ha-ha**

**Nerdygurlk13: I'm so glad you love the story! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well my friend! You're review was absolutely beautiful! I can't promise a million words or anything but I will try my best to make it the best! Ahh you're wondering about the tattoo as well I see. Well like I've said previously it will be elaborated in the next chapter! Anyway thanks for the review!**

**Dethia1101: I have to say that I agree with you about the Sterek break-ups. Not many of them are well written and are rushed which is what I'm trying to avoid! However there are some that leave me speechless. Thanks a lot for the feedback and I hope you liked this chapter! I'm sorry there wasn't much interaction with the whole pack in this one but I will try to make this possible in later chapters if not the next chapter. **

**ThisGuyNamedGeo: I am so glad you are loving the story so far! Ha-ha yeah Cora is defiantly related Derek is all I could say! I hope you liked this chapter! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Fullmoontonightt: Thanks for reviewing!**

**R41N-bow: Thanks for reviewing!**


	6. Chapter 6: The missing puzzle pieces pt1

**A/N: WARNING; There are (sort of) spoilers from episode, **_**"Overlooked" **_**except it's alternated some but just in case I want to say this. You may continue!**

_****This is the memories Stiles has when he's sleeping/ unconscious. **_

**Disclaimer; I do not own Teen Wolf or any of its characters. **

**Infidelity & Scandals **

**Chapter six: The missing puzzle pieces pt. 1**

Pale face, cracked lips, closed eyes, and motionless is the condition Stiles was in. Laying there on his bed with a thin white sheet on top of him and a wet cold rag on his forehead. Isaac sat next Stiles at the edge of his bed completely straight and still, and most of all silent but eyes still calculating yet laced with a hint of anxiety. Boyd blew in his hands to provide him some kind of warmth, because the room was freezing-even for a werewolf-due to the fact they had the A.C. blasting because of Stiles high fever and he sat on the floor in the corner of the bed post of Stiles' bed just keeping watch on him in his current state.

"_**Derek it's ok." Stiles whispered softly as he pecked the alpha lightly on the lips. Derek grabbed the back of Stiles' head and deepened the kiss, dominating the kiss as he moved their lips sensually against each other before pulling away from the boy's soft lips and sighing. "I-we-I can't Stiles…" Derek said as he rests his forehead against his mate's. Stiles gazed into his greenish hazel eyes and smiled softly because, damn him; he was in love with this sour wolf. The broody man was his entire world and somehow he stole his heart and made him feel like a schoolgirl with butterflies. **_

_**He annoyed him the hell out of him at times but Stiles couldn't think of a better person than him to give his everything to. He wanted to give Derek this, his innocence; he wanted to have that special connection with him that it brings. "Take me and mark me as yours." Stiles said cupping his cheek and peppering kisses on his face and down his jawline. Derek's eyes flashed involuntarily as he said, "Once I start there is no going back." **_

_**Stiles simply smiled and responded with, "I know that's the point."**_

"Stiles, come on buddy, stay with me. I need you to hang in there." Isaac begged with his jaw clenched tightly with unshed tears in his eyes. What the hell could he do? It was driving him crazy watching Stiles just lay there not saying but just motionless; he just couldn't handle the pressure or the responsibility that came with taking care of someone. However Stiles did it for him countless of times and now it was Isaac's turn to return the favor.

It didn't help that Scott called almost every chance he got to ask how was the human doing. He was a ticking bomb that was due to set off any second with the slightest movement, Isaac decided when he heard him punch a wall through the phone when Isaac had told him his condition is the same. Quite honestly Isaac was shocked when Scott had asked if he could watch over his best friend.

He was quite protective over him especially when he was such a vulnerable state as he is at the moment. Boyd and Isaac just stayed to themselves not daring to speak or offer comfort to one another. After all, how could they comfort each other when they were all going through the same pain at the same time? They couldn't, none of them are that strong. None of them were selfless like Stiles is, none of them put each other before themselves. Then again they never had to… They already made the call to Deaton accepting the fact that they couldn't help him themselves.

Without Scott telling them what to do both of them felt completely useless. They were used to having someone ordering them around because Derek had never given them any room to say otherwise, not that they had really minded anyways. After all this time they've learned to just listen and follow orders.

His scent was fading…bit by bit and Isaac had to control his whine from erupting from his mouth more than once. It was freighting that he was just disappearing; his scent, his normal warmth, his color, and his steady heartbeat. None of it made sense anymore, this was way beyond his normal hot flashes and bleeding and throwing up. This was something more, something that had more depth and they couldn't reach the volume of it. There was more questions and the answers were nowhere in sight. "Come on Stiles I know you've been complaining and saying you are long overdue for a break but we need you right now. Scott needs you so if could just wake up that would really be great." Isaac said gripping his friend's hand.

The werewolf smiled at the word, Stiles was his friend. He had an actual friend who helped with everything any anything. Boyd cracked a small smile as he stared at the pair.

"_**Derek." Stiles called as he drew small patterns with his fingers in the man's muscular back. "Hmm?" He hummed in reply as he buried his nose deep within the tender pale flesh of Stiles' neck. There was a sharp intake of breath before he continued. "I'm in love with you." Stiles said simply inclining his head so his neck was more accessible to his lover. Derek didn't freeze, didn't stiffen, and didn't try to move away like expected. He stayed there in the queen sized bed completely still with his nose still deep in the crook of Stiles' neck. **_

_**Derek lifted his chin so he could get a better look into the warm brown doe-like eyes. After a couple of minutes of staring into each other's eyes in silence Derek closed his eyes and said, "Say it again." Stiles smiled gently at the alpha and stroked the back of his head and tangling his fingers in the thick locks of black hair. "Derek I'm in love with you." He repeated his voice laced with sincerity. Derek leaned his head back and listened to the sound of his steady beating heart, and he had never been so happy to hear someone tell the truth.**_

_**That night Derek took Stiles' innocence and that night is when their bond formed.**_

"Stiles?" Isaac asked attentively, voice shaky with his eyes wide as saucers and hands clammy.

The room was tense but this time Boyd froze in utter disbelief. Boyd's calculating eyes remembered the rise and fall to his chest and noticed the difference in its pattern just as the other werewolf. Isaac pressed his delicate ear to his friend's chest and listened closely. He wanted to believe that his super hearing was wrong but deep down in the shallows of his subconscious he knew it wasn't. His ears weren't the best, defiantly not good as Derek's or Peter's but this was close and it left an echo in his eardrums. The already weak heart beat became slower instead of the regular steadiness. Boyd's eyes widened in horror when he saw that his chest was barely moving at this point and the his eyes narrowed as stood up and got closer to the bed to listen to the human's heartbeat.

**Thump…Thump…Thump…thump…thump…**

The heart rate was slowing. Now it was going agonizingly slow as the beats went by.

Isaac froze as he looked at his friend's pale face and his eyelids were still tightly closed. Why was he doing this to them? Didn't he know much it hurt to even think about losing Stiles? The whole pack would lose it. Isaac laid there on Stiles' chest listening to the not-so comforting sound of his heartbeat. It was weakening and it was killing him faster than Stiles. With one hand clutching the thin material of Stiles plain white sheet and another one clutching the wooden bed post in a grip of vice Isaac stayed there completely still in silence. With one slight squeeze Isaac broke the bed post and scent shards of wood flying everywhere.

He can't just-it wasn't fair to them, it wasn't fair to them. Stiles' heart started rapidly beating quicker and quicker until the tension build and it just stopped.

"STILES!" Scott yelled as more tears filled his eyes as he climbed through his window. Isaac and Boyd shot up coming back to life from their daze. Scott rushed quicly to his bedside and pinched Stiles' nose and started breathing into his mouth slowly.

**One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven, Eight, Nine, and Ten. **

Isaac clutched the human's legs closer to his chest and let out a slight whimper. "S-Scott why did his heart beat stop? Why, isn't it beating?!" Isaac asked shakily as he stared at the teen's back. "I-I don't know. It doesn't make sense…he should have more time. Someone call Deaton and check where he's at, now!" Scott said barely containing his tears. Isaac let out a shaky breath before nodding and taking his phone out.

**Eleven. Twelve. Thirteen. Fourteen. Fifteen.**

"What the hell do you mean his heart beat stopped?" Boyd asked his voice cracking. Scott turned slightly and glared at the beta before replying, "Exactly what I said-Stiles, his heart beat just stopped."

Boyd eyes widened in disbelief and pushed the werewolf away with all her strength. "I really hope you're doing it right!" He yelled not even caring that tears stung his eyes. Why the hell was he on the verge of crying he doesn't know but he felt the pain in the pit of his stomach and whined. He remembers vaguely Cora mentioning about what it feels like to lose a member of a pack. _It's not like losing a family member, it's deeper than that. It's like losing a limb_. Scott pinched Stiles' nose and started to blow his air through his mouth and into Stiles' again.

Scott needed complete silence to hear his heart rate. Boyd stood there in the very corner in the room and clenched and unclenched his fists fighting the change. He had to remain in control despite his anger and the adrenaline coursing through his veins.

Scott was trembled in fear and he cursed loudly as he still heard silence from the boy. Not being able to hold it any longer he let it go and thin traces of salty water fell down his cheeks.

**Twenty-two. Twenty-three. Twenty-four. Twenty-five…**

There was a sound of loud urgent footsteps coming up the stairs but the people in the room ignored it too lost in their own little word. "Come on Scott it's already been too long." Boyd yelled, his voice strained. "I'm trying!" He yelled desperately before doing CPR on him again.

**Twenty-nine. Thirty.**

Then…just like that there was a slight gasp… and then a low heartbeat.

Scott turned around with dry tear marks on his cheeks and came in contact with Deaton. Isaac glared at the veterinarian. "What the hell took you so long?" He snapped angrily. Deaton shook his head roughly before rushing past Scott and the Boyd before racing to Stiles. "Peter come in, now, it's now or never." The vet yelled as he flipped the boy onto his back and peeling off his shirt. The elder Hale rushed into the room completely covered in wounds and blood ignoring the sounds of protests.

Peter scrapped the blood of his arms with his claws and reached to rub it on Stiles' back. Scott was in front of Stiles' in flash managing to push both of the older men in front of him away and widened his stance as his eyes flashed a bright yellow. "What are you going to do to him?" He commanded roughly through his canines. "Scott," Deaton sighed and continued hurriedly, "I promise you I will explain it all afterwards but let us help him before he gets even worse. I need you to trust me Scott."

Scott stood up slowly and nodded tensely before side stepping and giving them access to the human. Peter rushed forward and made a medium-sized triskell on his back and it immediately flashed a deep golden yellow before turning black color just like…Derek's. The man rubbed the blood all over Stiles body, back, shoulders and all and turned him over and on his forehead he drew and 'H' with a circle around it the then it was all gone, the blood disappeared and then a loud gasp was heard in the room. Brown eyes fluttered eyes open and Scoot could've sworn his heart stopped even for just a moment.

"S-Stiles?" Scott called as fresh tears sprang in her eyes. Stiles turned his head towards the teen and tilted it slightly in confusion to the tears and then he looked at everyone else's facial expressions and he arched an eyebrow at them. Peter had a smug look on his face but there was this underline of worry in his eyes. Deaton looked a little relieved but he could still see the tension in his shoulders.

Isaac looked relieved…but like he needed a hug. Boyd stood in the corner with slouched posture and impassive expression. "Anyone want to tell me what happened?" He asked with a dry weak smile. _What the hell is their problem? _Stiles thought, _they act like I died and came back to life. _No one answered him and he was tackled down on his bed. "Scott, bud, what's wrong?" Stiles asked with a frown.

* * *

"-and you've been out for two days…" Scott said finishing the explanation. Stiles nodded processing the information. "Where's my dad at guys?" Stiles asked with a frown. Peter sighed and walked closer to the bed ignoring all the growls, "Oh come on pups don't be so mean I just saved your friend's life."

"Why didn't you guys tell come earlier?" Scott asked with a frown changing the subject. "I'm sorry for that Scott but there was one thing that I needed in order to preform what we did. Luckily Peter got what I needed if not I'm not too sure what condition Stiles would be in. You guys can leave right now but I recommend you listen to what Peter has to say. He could give you some useful tips. It was quite a miracle Stiles woke up and is already functioning properly." Deaton said his mouth forming a thin straight line.

Scott turned to the elder Hale and asked, "What did you do Stiles? I knew it was blood that you rubbed on him but it wasn't yours so…"

Stiles grimaced at the thought of someone's blood being rubbed on him but looked down at his skin and found nothing. "Well that's because it wasn't…it was Derek's and trust me it wasn't easy getting that much blood. The whole body connection thing was an ancient thing that purebloods only handled but we- I haven't dealt with one for so long I almost forgot what to do. Derek is a pureblood and is a natural born werewolf. Both of his mother and father were natural born werewolves too but they mated with each other and not a human as Derek did. Talia, my sister, had this substance in pure bloods that was injected into babies when they born and passed it down to Derek. It was a precautionary so that if a pureblood did mate with a human, the elders, who were pretty much all dead when Derek was born, would know for sure so they're not just letting go another precious pureblood." Peter explained. Stiles nodded understandingly while Boyd and Isaac looked lost. Scott looked like he was managing ok though.

"So how could they tell if that was truly their mate or not? What were the side effects?" Stiles asked with his eyebrows furrowed. "Well…that all depends on if you are a true mate or not. See one of the signs for to not being a true mate is excruciating pain when the two had sex, it was described to be a burning sensation." Peter stated. Stiles blushed and looked down at his hands, "I-I never felt that when we um…when we-." Peter sighed and rolled his eyes, "When you two had sex, yeah I heard. It didn't sound like excruciating pain to me but that's because you are mates. This is why you are taking features of his body such as his tattoo hence the name body connection. However before your body kept going back and forth so the tattoo would come and go. With Derek's blood it's sealed and its a type of branding."

Stiles gave a wry smile and shook his head. "No, I can't be. Mates are a forever thing and-."

"Actually I recently heard from Lydia that wolves and werewolves don't mate for life all the time but they do typically only have one person at a time." Isaac chimed in but looked away when everyone gave him a 'shut up Isaac' look. "That's what I like to call a rebound in the supernatural world because here's the thing not every one finds there true mate so they settle for what they believe is closest to a mate. Mating used to be a very serious matter way long ago and werewolves used to travel all around the world in search of their mate but then they just started not caring anymore. You can find your mate as young as two and as old as eighty. It's all about luck I guess." Peter informed with his arms crossed on his chest. Stiles clenched his fists tightly to his sides. "So what, you're saying that I was the rebound mate or whatever until Derek found his true mate Jennifer?" Stiles asked. Everyone froze and tensed at the anger coming off of Stiles.

"No…you're definitely not the 'rebound' mate. The pack wouldn't feel the obligation and love they do towards you if you were. Derek is confused and maybe he's got it all wrong. He probably thought that it was the case of rebound with you which is why he's not coming here every day begging on his knees for you take him back. The connection isn't taking effect on him but it will, and then he will realize. See there are two parts to this whole thing the body connection if the pureblood is regretting his true-human- mate it's all hell. See the elders thought that it would be cruel if only the human had to go through all the pain and crap by themselves so there's a second part. They believed it was this gift they gave to the Hale family. Truth is the elders could've killed all of us but they didn't want to start all over and all that so they gave us this to shut us up. However not everyone saw it this way." Peter said with a sigh.

"So what you're saying is that Stiles is going through all of this because of some stupid body connection bond?" Isaac asked with a wicked gleam in his eyes. "That is correct." Peter said with a dry smile. "So Derek is going to go through some type of realization and then he is going to come back to Stiles begging for forgiveness?" Boyd asked with a sad smile. "Well he should that's what body connection is all about. However Derek has never been the type to do things the normal way." Peter said with an eye roll. "So, Peter this second part of it you were talking about, what happens exactly?" Stiles asks with his hands running through his hair. "Well as I was saying not all purebloods liked or respected the fact that their mate was a 'low life human' and so they ignored and rejected them. In all cases they would give in one way or another and listen to the 'inner wolf' but there was the regret and so they would leave. So the elders altered the ejection to where if you left your human mate and with or for another it would be the pureblood who felt the excruciating pain during sex, suffer from the hot flashes, cold flashes, nightmares, and the terrible substance that you bleed too." Peter said with a grimace.

Scott actually smiled at that and patted his best friend on the shoulder. "Thanks Peter for well everything."

"Don't get used to it kid, the only reason I'm doing this is because if Stiles dies the pack will be all types of fucked up and that's saying something." Peter said with smirk.

* * *

"So where are we going again?" Peter asked. The werewolf noticed the way he tightened his grip on the steering wheel but didn't comment on it. "We're going to the loft to pay Derek a visit and tell him the truth and Allison, Boyd, and Isaac are going to check up on Cora at the hospital." Stiles said as his grip tightened on the steering wheel as he glared at the road in front of him. He was clearly pissed that he missed so much in the past two days that he was out of it. Scott informed him as soon as Peter was done with questions and the explanation. This was understandable because the kid was pretty stubborn and he would leave not knowing anything about anything and just dive head first which was a very stupid trait for such a smart person.

Stiles looked at Scott and asked, before turning back to the road "Do you have the mistletoe Deaton gave you?"

Scott reached in his pocket feeling the jar before nodding. "Yeah I got it and Stiles I just want you to..." Scott drifted and looked in the rear-view mirror making eye contact with Peter who shook his back and forth roughly and glaring all at the same time as if saying, "no you idiot don't go there just leave it be."

Scott rolled his eyes and glanced at Stiles who looked angry and worried but there were no other emotions that Scott could see so he took that as a good sign. He felt terrible for event suggesting the idea but they needed to tell Derek because well they needed as many people as they can get. He threw a glance at Peter through the mirror and nodded in understanding. It's best if he doesn't mention Derek and as he looks at his best friend he can tell that he's not even thinking about Derek and besides…he doesn't think that he's too worried about it. The things that Peter told Stiles gave him some kind of understanding. The reasons why Derek cheated on Stiles are unknown and that's ok for now because Stiles seems to be coping just fine.

* * *

Stiles' heart almost burst through his chest when he heard the big metal door creak open. "Derek? Derek, where are you?" Jennifer called as he ran in her in black heels. This is what he's been waiting for, the moment of truth. It was finally here and it felt so good. He was going to get this bitch once and for all but he had to keep a level head. No matter how much his emotions wanted to get in the way, he would not allow it. "Right here." Derek called back coming from a back room and Stiles felt his heart beat faster. He would never get used the hurt but he refused to act like a lovesick heartbroken teenage _girl_. Jennifer sighed gratefully and ran up to him enveloping him in a hug and whispered, "Thank God."

"Something happened at the recital, at the school and before they tell you I need to say it." Jennifer said rapidly her voice shaking ever so slightly. "From who?" Derek asked acting lost. "Scott, Stiles too probably. They're going to tell you things. Things you can't believe, you have to trust me, okay? You trust me." Jennifer said a little forcibly as she looked into his eyes. "What is it?" Derek asked softly. "Promise you'll listen to me." She said desperately. Stiles rolled his eyes at her mock sincerity. He had to admit she was not too bad but her flaw about lying was that she tried too hard to make it believable. "I promise." He said looking her dead in the eyes. Stiles turned the other way when he saw her eyeing him from head to toe already knowing what she was planning.

Stiles shut his eyes tightly as he heard the sound of kissing. The thunder boomed in the sky and Stiles turned his head to see her pulling away. "They're already here, aren't they?" She questioned accusingly. Derek looked behind her just as Scott, Peter, and Stiles came out from the back. "So…they told you it was me? That I'm the one taking people." She said as she turned her head slightly to face them and then back at Derek. "Ahh, Jennifer it's nice to see you fully dressed for once kudos for you." Peter said while applauding mockingly. She glared at him icily and then ignored him. "We told him you're the one killing people." Scott retorted his voice feeling rough. Stiles felt his eyes sting with tears he looked at her, she didn't care. She took the two most important things in his life and he has never hated someone so much. Stiles felt a tight knot form in his throat and his stomach tighten unpleasantly. He knew what that meant, puke. He swallowed the bile in his throat and shook his head to himself.

"Ooh that's right," She chuckled, "committing human sacrifices? What, cutting their throats? Yeah I probably do it on my lunch hour. That way I can go back to teaching high school English the rest of the day. That makes perfect sense."

Stiles felt his fists clench at his sides. He was losing his patience with her and stalling wasn't helping him. "Where's my dad?" He asked through grinding his teeth and a stray tear falling down his pale cheek. "How should I know? Derek, tell me you don't believe this." She cried staring into his cold eyes. Then again they were always cold with her, never warm always calculating but never enough. Derek looked deep within her eyes as if trying to look into her soul and shifted his eyes to the three. He saw Peter stand there impatiently, Scott with a pleading look on his face, and Stiles with a mixture of anger and heartbreak. "Listen here we don't have all day so if you could just speed this is up that would be great." Peter chimed in obviously annoyed at all the staring. They knew she was lying why wait for her to admit it?

"Do you know what happened to Stiles's father?" He asked shifting his gaze from the teen to her. "No." she said almost tiredly while she shook her head. "Ask her why she almost killed Lydia?" Scott asked. "Lydia Martin?" she gasped, "I don't know anything about that." Peter laughed in annoyance as he stepped forward. "If you don't know anything about it and you're not lying why, did your heart skip a beat? Hmm why did it stutter? Only someone who is lying does that." Peter said with a 'tsk'. She shook her head frantically. Derek clenched his jaw and shook his head before asking, "What do you know?"

"I know that these boys and man, for whatever misguided reason, are filling your head with an absurd story and one they can't prove by the way." She said glaring at them. Scott reached into his pocket and pulled out the mistletoe in the jar and held in his hand as he said, "What if we can?"

"What is that?" She asked skeptically. "My boss told me it's a poison and a cure. Which means you can use it," he paused slightly as he opened the jar, "and it can be used against you."

"Mistletoe?" Jennifer said taking a cautious step back with a glare. Scott through the brownish dust on her and her face was revealed. Scott stood there in his spot completely shocked and disgusted by her appearance.

By the time she was done shifting Derek had taken out his claws and grabbed her by her neck. "Derek, wait, wait. You need me." She rasped out while clawing at his hands. "What are you?" He growled. "The only person who can save you sister. Call Isaac, call him!" She said while gasping for air and glaring at him. Peter snarled at her and his eyes changed to an icy blue. "Why should we listen to anything you say. Quite honestly I would love to finish you right and right now." The elder Hale said with a wicked smirk.

As the alpha gripped tighter on her neck Scott stepped closer. "Derek-what are you doing?" He asked. "Her life it's in my hands." She threatened and he responded simply by gripping her throat tighter and lifting her a few inches off the floor. "You know I wouldn't do that if I were you. Never taunt someone at full rage." Peter taunted with a laugh as his teeth elongated. "D-Derek," Stiles called steeping a little closer but not daring to come to close, "Derek stop, please!"

"Stilinski you'll never find him." She rasped out as she heaved and Stiles felt more tears sting his eyes. "Derek!" Scott yelled forcibly as he looked at the woman who was getting quite flushed from the lack of oxygen. "Derek just put her down." Stiles said his head bowed not daring to show her or him his tears. With that final order Derek threw her on the ground roughly not caring how she landed. Jennifer laughed to herself as she lifted her head highly. "That's right you need me. All of you." She said with a smirk as she looked at all of them individually.

* * *

"I don't know if this is the right plan." Stiles said with a sigh. "What do you mean?" Peter asked with a raised eyebrow. "Did you see her in the loft? She was careless and didn't put up much of a fight. I mean Derek has moments of being a bad ass but there was no struggle like there should have been. It was too easy, she was _too_ easy." Stiles answered taking a look in the rear-view mirror. Peter titled his head slightly. "Did you not know that she slept with him before an actual real date?" He asked, Stiles rolled his eyes. "This is no time to be funny…she has something up her sleeve I just don't know what it is."

"Well of course she has something up her sleeve she's the bad guy they always have a trick waiting to pop out." Scott reasoned and continued saying, "We just need to keep our guard up and well…hope for the best." Stiles scoffed at that. "Right 'cause we are so known for our luck."

* * *

"Shhh, quiet!" Derek demanded as he got closer to the boy than he has in quite a while. _What the fuck did he just say? Was he really demanding something?_

"Are you telling me what to do now? When your psychotic, mass-murdering girlfriend –the second you've dated by the way-has got my dad somewhere tied up waiting to be ritually sacrificed!" Stiles yelled hotly and yeah he knew it was a low blow to mention Kate but he couldn't find it in himself to feel bad. Scott decided to step in and said, "Stiles they're still out there-." "-and they want her right? This means now that we don't have her either. So my dad and Cora are both dead!" He yelled his heart racing faster.

"Not yet, Isaac didn't too badly of a job of guarding her." Peter said in the background. Scott walked up to him and lowered his voice saying, "Is she really dying?" Peter looked down and back at the beta and replied, "She's defiantly not getting any better." "There has to be something we can do we have to help her." Scott said while looking at Peter. "Damn it where the hell is Isaac?" Stiles exclaimed. "He went to go get Boyd who is with Allison and her dad, he said that he was making sure they weren't up to any 'funny business'." Derek replied under his breath.

Everyone turned when they heard the door creak open. "You can't. Only I can. I can save her and I can tell you where Sheriff Stilinski is. But there is a pack of alphas in this hospital that want be dead. So I'll help you…but only when I'm out of here and safe. Only then." She said with a looked of determination.

Stiles clenched his side as coughed a thick glob of black reddish blood in his palm. He grimaced at his hand before rubbing it on the side of his pants. Jennifer crinkled her nose in disgust and glared at him. "You're disgusting." Scott growled at her in warning and Derek flashed his eyes. "Oh excuse me for being sick and not being able to contain my fucking unknown bodily fluids." Stiles said with an eye roll. _Bitch he was done being nice, fuck her. _ She rolled her eyes. Scott lowered his head and walked towards his side. "Stiles…I knew I should have left you home you're not feeling well." Scott said tiredly as he rubbed a hand down his face.

Stiles glared at his best friend before speaking, "This psycho has my father captive I don't care if I might be dying I'm not just going home to fucking rest and lay there." Scott glared and scoffed angrily at the human, "Stiles but that's the thing you just might be dying and we finally know why and Deaton gave us specific orders! You should be resting instead of straining yourself even more; Deaton said it was a miracle for you to breathe again! Do you know how that feels? You stopped breathing for thirty whole seconds! Yeah it's not long but it was enough for us to think you died! All of us thought you were gone! I-I get that's your father and he's the only one you have left but I need you too man and if Peter and Deaton," Peter eyes widened and shot him a look that Scott didn't seem to catch it and continued, "hadn't been there when they were well…who knows? You probably wouldn't even be here to even know about this whole thing."

Derek looked just plain confused and glared at Peter and Scott. "What?" He hissed. Peter rolled his eyes at the man's dramatics, it was his fault that his mate almost died he really shouldn't be all that surprised that he was the one who would know. Scott glared at the alpha and said, "I told you before that if you wanted to figure what's wrong with Stiles you had to-." "Oh trust me I heard you perfectly clear-."

Peter sighed as he tuned out the argument, _kids._ Sometimes he really wondered how they managed to stay alive for this long. They acted so naïve at times, jeez. His faze turned to his nephew who looked like he was ready kill someone which makes a lot of sense right now sense in their current situation.

Derek took one more look at her and something in him snapped. It was happening all over again and the fucking betrayal _stung_ deep within the pit of his stomach. How fucking dare she make demands or even try to make compromise, he had half a mind to attack her. So for once in a really long time he listened to his wolf and launched himself at her knocking the medical metal table over in the process. Scott held him back before he could even reach her and steadied him. "Derek wait." He urgently hissed.

"She was trying to get out." He yelled. "I was trying to keep from getting killed. You can't blame me for that." She defended quickly. Stiles found himself fighting the urge to roll his eyes; they had bigger things to worry about. _Someone is getting jealous._ His subconscious whispered, _oh shut up. _Stiles stepped a little closer to the woman and glared at her while saying, "If you want to show you're one of the good guys, then heal her." He said as he spared a quick glance at Cora and turned back to her. "Not until I'm safe." She replied while looking impassive.

"I'd like to volunteer a different method of persuasion. Let's torture her." Peter suggested seriously. "Works for me." Derek agreed as he pushed Scott's hand down from his chest. Scott was cut off when the P.A. system squeaked and everybody felt the tension as a shaky feminine voice echoed out of the speakers. "Um, can I have your attention? Mr. Deucalion-excuse me, just Deucalion-request you bring the woman calling herself Jennifer Blake to the E.R reception. DO this and everyone can leave. You have ten minutes."

"He's not going to hurt her-." Jennifer began with a sigh. "Shut up." Derek said as he pointed an accusing finger at her. "He won't," She said forcibly, "Scott you know why, tell them it's true. Deucalion doesn't just want an alpha pack. He wants perfection. That means adding the rarest of alphas to his ranks." She said. Peter looked down and contemplated this before hit him like a ton of bricks, "A true alpha."

"What's that?" Stiles asked feeling very much confused. "The kind that doesn't have to steal his power from another," Peter shot Derek a pointed look which the man chose to ignore and continued, "one that can rise by the force of his own will. Our little Scott."

"It doesn't matter. We still need to get out of here." He said while shaking his head.

"Scott your mom-." "My mom said there is one more ambulance coming in twenty minutes and I don't think we've been here that long. So if we can get into the garage, get to the ambulance, we can get out of here." He cut off.

"The twins aren't just going to let us just walk out of here." Peter reasoned. "I'll distract them." Scott replied. "You mean fight them." Derek translated. "I'll do whatever I have to." Scott replied.

"I'll help you." Derek said. "Umm sorry, but I'm not going anywhere without you, Derek." Jennifer chimed in. "I'll do it," Peter offered pausing when the werewolves looked at him in question, "but I prefer to be out there with an advantage."

"Advantage like what? You mean like a weapon?" Stiles questioned his mind already thinking of items to use. "Well, something better than a baseball bat." Peter said with a smirk.

Stiles rolled his eyes at the reference and started looking with the others.

* * *

Stiles sighed as he settled in the ambulance with Cora. Derek left with Jennifer to go run away leaving him completely defenseless with an unconscious and dying Cora.

"Ok, we're ok. Are you ok? How are you feeling? Oh no…why does it look like you aren't breathing?" Stiles said frantically. He hovered his ear over her mouth and his eyes went frantic. "Oh no, it's cause you're no breathing, are you? Oh no, oh God. Oh no, no, no." Stiles said as he rubbed his sweaty hands on his jeans. "Why are you not breathing? Come on." Stiles said voice shaking slightly. "Ok Stiles you can do this. It's fine you can do this." He said to himself as he rolled up his sleeves.

"Here we go tilt the head, fingers under chin. Clear the throat. Great nothing I see nothing. Ok so uh all you have to do is-." "Stilinski don't you even think about it." Cora mumbled weakly. Stiles jumped in his seat and moved his hands away from her face. "Damn it Cora a warning would've been nice! I thought you stopped breathing! Almost gave me a damn heart attack." He said while clutching his heart. "Oh shut up already!" She moaned. "Stiles I need you to call Decyln from my phone and tell him to come here." She said softly. Stiles raised an eyebrow at the girl, "What, why would I bring another helpless hum-." "Stiles don't make me punch you in the face. He's not a human just call him and tell him we need help." She said with her eyes still closed.

Stiles opened and closed his mouth before shaking his head with a sigh_. Of course he was a werewolf! No one looked that well can be human. _He dialed the number and gulped as he heard yelling on the other line, "Oh well look who decided to finally call! What the hell Cora do you know how many texts, voicemails, and calls I sent you? You know it would've been nice to get a check-in with you."

"Um…Hi Decyln." Stiles greeted nervously. He heard Decyln mutter a stream of curse words before he asked, "Stiles?"

"Yeah it's me ok so I've only been recently informed that you are a werewolf which you know now that I think about it because all werewolves are basically human Adonis'. Anyway see I don't know if you have any idea where we are or what even is going on but Cora is sick and puking up black liquid and mistletoe. She said you can help us, I don't know how but she asked if I can come and I really don't know what else she wants me to say." He rambled breathlessly. Most people would've shut him up by now-ahem Derek- but Decyln just listened patiently. "Where are you guys?" He asked with a sigh. "In the garage number two at Beacon Hill Memorial." He replied as he gnawed at his lip. "Give me seven minutes exactly and I'll be there then you can really brief me." Was all Decyln said before the line went dead.

"I-Is he coming?" Cora asked weakly. "Yeah he said he'll be here in seven minutes exactly." Stiles responded with a frown. Cora laughed softly at this. "Yeah that sounds like him."

"How are you holding up Cora?" Stiles asked nervously as he scooted closer to her. "I'm not going to lie I feel like crap right now but everything should be ok when Decyln arrives." She answered. "I sure hope so because I don't know what I'll do with you all ill like this." Stiles said with a nervous laugh. Damn he really needed to stop that. Cora stiffened slightly before relaxing and sighed in relief, "He's here." Stiles was about to ask her but when he turned to look at the small window he saw familiar striking features, except they were pointed and his normally grey-ish blue eyes were an electric cold blue.

**A/N: Fin. You don't know how many time I deleted this and re-wrote this chapter. It was crazy but I'm satisfied with this one. I hope you guys liked it! Once again I cannot thank you guys enough for reviewing, favorite, and following the story. Also one more little thing for all my beautiful people who are in school know that we are staring soon. In about two weeks to be exact so when I do start updates won't be weekly any more. I will try to make it every two weeks though! I AM SOOO SORRY ABOUT THIS BEING WAYY LATE don' hate me? Ha, thanks. Oh, one a complete different note I recently just made a tumblr account, yes, I know I am late blah blah but if you want you can follow me and ask me any question you may have (: wicked-wild-things dot tumblr dot com  
**

**Guest reviewers: **

**Guest 1; I'm glad you liked the previous chapter and thank you so much for reviewing!**

**Scarlettvixen21: Why hello lovely! I'm glad you liked the previous chapter and hopefully you like this one! Did you like the episodes (; Oh yeah we saw it coming did we not? Ha victory is sweet! Thanks once again for reviewing Hun!**

**Lesley: I'm glad you liked it and thanks for reviewing! **

**LolaP: I'm glad you liked it! **


	7. Chapter 7: The missing pieces pt2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of its characters expect Decyln. **

**Infidelity & Scandals**

**Chapter 7: The missing puzzle pieces pt. 2**

"Ahh!" Stiles yelled as he met the pair of electric blue eyes. You'd think that after all the glowing eyes, elongated teeth, and the sharp claws that he would be used to be to it but truth is when any werewolf snuck up on him it still got him. Decyln raised a thick hairy eyebrow at the response of the teen and knocked on the door quietly with his clawed nail. Stiles reluctantly opened the door with confusion in his eyes.

"Stiles…" Decyln drifted as he shifted in the seat beside the human. Stiles ignored him, lost in his own thoughts while his perfect teeth grazed and bit on his lush lower lip.

Decyln sighed as he got comfortable, well as comfortable as you can get in a cramped ambulance. Stiles turned slightly to look at Decyln with calculating eyes as the omega simply smirked. "Sooo…."Stiles drifted awkwardly as his eyes darted to the floor.

Decyln rolled his eyes playfully at the teen and sighed. "Well care to explain me what the hell is going here?' He asked with his eyebrows furrowed.

Stiles groaned and threw his head back hitting his head on the metal wall of the ambulance in the process. "Fuc-I mean that hurt!" Stiles yelled as he rubbed the back of his head tenderly with his hand. Decyln laughed silently to himself and shook his head at the human.

"Shut up its not funny to laugh at people who are hurt." Stiles said with a glare. "Oh please it's not too serious, you'll live." Decyln retorted with a snort. "Anyway as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted-."

"By the ambulance wall." Decyln cut off with a smirk. Stiles glared at him and punched the werewolf in the arm before continuing, "-it really is a lot to explain. I mean I don't even know how much you know. There is so much going on that I could literally talk for hours and then some."

Decyln nodded in understanding. "Well I know there is an alpha pack. I don't know what they want or what their purpose is. I have no idea what's wrong with Cora. So let's just start with those two." Decyln said with a sigh. "Alright well Deucalion, the leader of the alpha pack, he wants Derek and Scott in his pack…I think, I mean personally I think he just wants Derek to lead Scott in which is total crap because Scott hardly ever listens to Derek. Their purpose huh? Well that's one thing all of us would like to know so far the only thing we know is that he wants Scott and maybe Derek in his pack. He wants them to kill his pack. As for Cora…well we don't know what's going on with her. I know it has something to do with Jennifer-or Darach and she said that she was the only one who can help her. Her life is in the hands of an unstable homicidal psycho sacrificing liar cheating bitch!" Stiles said while gasping for breath afterwards. Decyln reached and held his trembling in his own and gripped it tightly.

"Alright, Stiles you need to calm down. I need you to relax; we will get through this together. Cora will be okay, I'll die before I let anything happen to her." He said as he stared at her. She was still unconscious and for once he was glad she was because he could only imagine her snarky comments about him coming off so soft around Stiles. Stiles turned to him with angry tears in his eyes and asked, "Do you really mean that?"

Decyln snapped his head back at Stiles and stared in his eyes. They were too close to be appropriate but he didn't comment on how he felt the human's hot breath on his face. "I do mean that. Cora has been there for me when no one else dared to even face me." Decyln said mumbling the last part as he gripped his knees tightly.

Stiles sighed contently and patted him on the back appreciatively. "How long have you two been friends?" Stiles asked as he tilted his head slightly.

Decyln takes a moment to think about this and his blue-grey eyes shift in the blinking light that shines on them. He looks a Cora with a small fond smile on his face and swallows. "We've known each other for about five years." He says with a satisfied nod.

_Seems to me they have the same type of bond that me and Scott have,_ Stiles thought with a smile. "I met her when I was thirteen…man that seems like forever ago. The fire had already happened and well she was a bit different." Decyln said his eyes hardening at the memory and then he looked up at Stiles with such intensity the human had to try with his to keep his breath from hitching.

"Where's your pack at? It must be difficult to be away from them so long." Stiles said while squeezing his knew sympathetically.

Decyln scoffed and shook his head as he said, "I don't have a pack. Technically I'm not even allowed to claim my last name because I'm an omega, a runaway one at that."

"An o-omega," Stiles eyes widened in awe and his mouth made a perfect 'o' shape as a million questions ran through his head, "How did you-you know what forget it. It's none of my business and I don't want you to open not fully healed wounds. I'm sorry for asking it's just sometimes my mouth keeps spewing out things that my brain doesn't fully process. Don't worry you'll get to know me more and you'll learn to ignore my blabbing."

Decyln's eyes softened momentarily at the human, he showed such a caring nature. He wasn't used to it, someone caring that is, no one had ever put his feelings first when they asked about his pitiful status. Those who did find out about his status treated him like what he was-lower class. It was nice to have one person care even, if he didn't know about werewolf law worked or how much it meant for Stiles to even _speak_ to him. Decyln almost laughed at the irony but settled for a smirk, an alpha mate, second highest ranking in the pack, actually showed him sympathy and went as for to put his feelings first.

It was moments like these that made him start to notice the major changes in being in pack and not. Decyln forgot that he won't have to deal with the snide comments and abuse of being the omega of a pack. Sure, he was still an omega but at least he was free. There was no real hierarchy but more of equal ground…

"Stiles," Decyln called as he reached and gripped the teen's hands in his own looking him straight in the eyes in the whole process, "thank you for putting me first. No one has ever done that before and maybe I will tell you one day my tragic little tale but not today. No, today we have bigger and better things."

Stiles nodded simply not trusting his voice or brain to work properly at the moment. Decyln eyes flashed when he heard a clang in the garage and he gestured for Stiles to be silent. He scooted more near the direction of the noise to see what the cause was while Stiles pressed his whole ear on the back wall of the ambulance.

* * *

Decyln transformed as he felt a presence coming near again and pushed Stiles behind him.

When Scott came near the ambulance and smelled another werewolf he transformed with Peter in his arms and sprinted to the ambulance. Peter's eyes flashed involuntarily an icy electric blue when he felt the presence as well despite his current state.

"Who the hell is in there?" Scott whispered to himself as he neared the car. When he reached the ambulance he growled as he met a pair of electric blue eyes that matched Peter's. Who the hell was that?

"Decyln its fine, that's Scott he is going to help us! Let him in." Stiles said as he moved around him and opened the door. "Stiles," Peter gasped as he struggled to keep his head up, "care to explain why there is an omega here with you?"

Decyln growled at Peter and took a step forward but Stiles' arm shot out right in front of his midsection. "Here, help me get up there." Scott said as he handed him to Stiles and ignored Decyln.

"Where are Derek and Jennifer?" Stiles asked as he helped Peter to his side.

"I have to go back for them and my mom." Scott replied. "Ok so we have to problems, Kali has the keys for this thing and I just saw the twins head in that direction like thirty seconds ago." Stiles said as he bit his lip. Scott looked in the back of him and nodded. "Just stay here…but Stiles who is this?" Scott asked with his arms crossed. Stiles eyes shifted to Decyln who was still transformed and sitting perfectly still.

"This is Decyln, you remember him? He's friends with Cora." Stiles answered simply. "He's one of us? I mean a werewolf right?" Scott asked as he stared at the omega. "No shit Sherlock I thought you just saw me shift. What do you think I am the abominable snowman?" Decyln said with sarcasm lacing his voice and an eye roll. Scott turned to him with his eyes showing a honey golden color just meet a simple blue-grey pair of eyes. "Whatever, can I trust you to be with Stiles?" Scott asked holding his gaze.

Decyln smirked wickedly. "Mmm I suppose you can I have been here all this time after all haven't I?" The omega retorted. "That doesn't mean anything. If you do anything to Stiles-."

"Jeez what is up with your pack making threats? I don't care and quite frankly if I wanted to kill or hurt him it would've already been done without a trace don't test me." Decyln growled holding Scott's gaze with his own flashing eyes.

"Stiles, stay put and try not to get yourself hurt. I have to go." Scott said with a frown. Stiles simply nodded and watched Scott flash away with his werewolf speed.

* * *

"Anything?" She asked with her hands behind her back. Derek gripped his phone in his hand on the verge of crushing into smithereens.

"Derek I know what you're thinking. That I am using you and that everything that has happened between us is all a lie or that I'm evil…a bitch. I hope you're not thinking the most superficial thought, is that her real face. This slashed mutilated face revealed by the mistletoe. Is that what she really looks like?" Jennifer said as she looked down in shame.

Derek stood still and exhaled loudly through his nose while gripping his forearms in anger.

"Julia Baccari that was my name." Jennifer said as she looked at Derek. "I don't care." He replied simply not even bothering to look at her.

"I-I guess I should've changed it to something with different first letters I think read somewhere that people always pick alias that are subconsciously derivative from their original name. It's a way of not completely letting go of your identity since your name is so tied to your sense of self. Do you know what else is, your face. The one that is supposed to be staring back at you in the mirror. Not some hacked up atrocity that you can't even recognize."

Derek shook his head as he said, "I still don't care."

"But I bet you're curious. I bet you wonder exactly what happened." She said as she narrowed her eyes at him. Derek turned to her with cold eyes. Her voice was past annoying and she really didn't want to shut up. "You were an emissary and they tried killing you along with the rest of the pack, mystery solved." He said as he shot an annoyed look at her. "I was Kali's emissary," she lifted her eyes to meet his greenish hazel ones, "and I was the one she couldn't kill."

"For years the nemeton's power was virtually gone but the dying of a burnt out fire but a few months earlier something happened that caused that ember to glow a little brighter something that gave it a spark of power again, the sacrifice of a virgin. You didn't know what you were doing back then but killing Paige in that cellar, sacrificing her there gave power to the nemeton, you gave it power again and you gave me power just enough to hold onto life a little longer. Long enough to be found." Jennifer said with admiration in her eyes.

Derek clenched his jaw tightly and shook his head. It wasn't for her, he didn't kill Paige for her benefit it wasn't supposed to help her or anyone else for that matter, it was only meant to take away her pain.

"You know mistletoe is important to Druids but do you know why people kiss under the mistletoe?" Jennifer questioned. "No." Derek replied simply with his fists clenched.

"It's a Norse myth. Baldur the son of Odin was the most beloved by the other gods. So much that they wanted to protect him from all the dangers in the world. His mother, Frigg, took an oath from fire and water, metal, stone and every living thing, that they would never hurt Baldur. At a gathering, they tested him. Stones, arrows and flame were all hurled at him. Nothing worked. But there was one god that wasn't so enamored of Baldur, the god of mischief, Loki. Loki discovered that Frigg had forgotten to ask mistletoe, a tiny, seemingly harmless plant and completely overlooked. Loki fashioned a dart out of mistletoe and it killed Baldur. Frigg was heartbroken. She decreed that mistletoe would never again be used as a weapon and that she would place a kiss on anyone who passed under it. So now we hang mistletoe underneath our door during the holidays so that we will never overlook it again." Jennifer supplies before her gaze hardens.

"We were the overlooked, the emissaries, it was a mistake Deucalion and the alphas should never have made because I made an oath of my own. From virgins and warriors, healers, philosophers, and guardians to loan me their power so that I can teach these monsters that their monstrous actions would never be overlooked."

"You've killed innocent people." Derek said forcibly. "So have you, I know the real color of your eyes Derek and I know what it means. I'm not just asking you to save my life, I'm asking for you to save everyone they'll ever hurt again." She responded.

"You can't beat them." Derek reasoned. Jennifer cocked an eyebrow and smirked at the alpha and said, "Are you sure about that? Boyd asked you before he pretended he feel under in front of the alphas what happens to a werewolf when the lunar eclipse comes, do you know what happens during the total lunar eclipse?"

Derek nods solemnly and says. "We lose all of our power."

* * *

When Stiles heard the tires screech at the sudden break of Isaac's car he had never been so grateful.

"Come on come on come on!" Isaac rushed as he hopped out of his car. Peter grabbed Cora in his arms and rushed to the Toyota. "Stiles come one we need to go!" Peter yelled once he was in the car.

Stiles shook his head. "I can't just leave Decyln here completely defenseless. We're the reason he's here in the first place!" Stiles retorted walking closer to the omega.

Decyln ignored the shouts in the background as his eyes focused on a form.

**X Parent/ Guardian signature:**

"Decyln we need to go!" Stiles yelled while pulling his arm.

"Stiles let's go and I say to hell with the omega. He's not one of ours therefore not our priority." Peter snapped in agitation.

"Stiles lets go, we don't have time!" Isaac said impatiently.

_**Wasn't she collecting the guardians and parents? She needs two more…but the only pare-shit!**_ Decyln thought. The omega ran towards the hospital with Stiles on his heels.

"DECYLN!"

"STILES!" Peter and Isaac said simultaneously as they watched the human follow the omega in the hospital. Isaac prepared to chase him down but Peter pulled him back with one swift tug.

* * *

"Guardians Scott, you help me catch Jennifer I'll help you get your mother and Stiles' father back." Deucalion said smoothly.

Scott looked at the ground as he clenched his fists contemplating what he should do and tears stung his eyes as he felt his will giving in.

_There is no other way_, He thought helplessly.

"Scott, don't do this, don't go with him." Stiles said as he felt his own eyes sting.

"I promise to get your dad back Stiles." Scott said as he turned to walk away from his long time best friend.

Stiles felt his eyes burn more as he watched the departing figure. "No, Scott we-there has to something we could do. We always have a plan 'b'." The human said shakily. Scott sighed lowly and looked over his shoulder and shook his head. "I-we don't but it's ok. We'll be ok and we will get through this. I will find our parents no matter what I have to do." He said as he gripped his sides tightly. Decyln watched the whole scene unfold with a frantic expression. "Wait Scott..." He drifted as bit his lower lip in concentration, "I-I'll help you, yeah I'll help you kill this Jennifer bitch."

Stiles turned around and glared at the omega. "Are you kidding? No freaking way I'm letting you fight with a powerful and vengeful ex-emissary that gives alphas a hard time! No, I don't know if you have noticed but you're an omega and you my friend are the weakest link of the chain." Stiles said with a sigh.

Decyln rolled his eyes in response. "Trust me Stiles I am more than capable of taking care of myself."

"I'm not too sure about that...last year Derek showed me just how easy the hunters, who are all human by the way, tracked and killed an omega. It's not safe, Jennifer is a very -." Scott was cut off in midsentence by the booming laughter of the blind alpha.

"None of you actually know who Decyln Salvador is, do you?" Deucalion asked with a smirk.

Decyln glared at the alpha as he clenched his fists. His heart was beating rapidly and he was pretty sure Scott could hear-smell his anxiety, all the signs of it that is. This was so not going to end well. A trip down memory lane wouldn't be the help anyone trust him.

"My past doesn't matter Deucalion. Everyone has their mistakes that needs to be buried." Decyln responds as he steps closer to the pair. Stiles makes a move to step forward as well but the omega's fast reflexes push him back before he could even blink.

"Oh but I bet Scott and Stiles would beg to differ, you see Decyln has quite an interesting history. I mean at one point he was one of the most rabid, feared, and cruel supernatural beings to walk the earth...he caused chaos and almost everyone wanted him dead. No one could, kill him that is, he was a prodigy assassin and with reason too. He comes from a very prestigious pack and was trained by one of the best." Deucalion explained. The alpha circled around the omega and the human while looking at him with calculating eyes; he wasn't always blind after all. His wolf allowed him to have better use of his senses such as; smell and hearing.

He could smell the fear coming off of Stiles in a thick layer of his sweat, his over enhanced hearing allowed him to hear the way his breath hitched ever so slightly and the way his heart picked up when he circled around him. The alpha smirked when he heard Decyln circle around Stiles as he circles around them, a sign of protectiveness maybe?

"Why? No offense but I assume that Decyln was feared after he became an omega, because with the whole prestigious pack thing, they wouldn't allow him to go off the rails. Omegas are said to be one of the weakest links of the pack-the abandoned and unwanted." Stiles said with an arched eyebrow.

"Ahh you see Decyln wasn't unwanted though...he was second in line to be alpha and one of the top five highest ranking betas at the age of eleven, yes he was that elite. However that all went to hell when Decyln met someone and of course his love for the girl made him pay a price. Love ruins all as the expression goes." Deucalion said with a satisfied hum.

Decyln eyes flashed an icy blue and he growled at the alpha. Scott stepped up and shook his head at the omega. "Decyln I don't know what you did but something...something says I can trust you-my instinct. I hope that you don't take advantage of my trust," Scott ran up to the omega at werewolf speed and put his mouth right next to his ear, "I will find you and kill you if anything happens to Stiles. Keep him safe."

Stiles' eyes darted back and forth between all the werewolves and he would be lying if he said the closeness to all of them wasn't nerve racking. Scott swiftly moved back to Deucalion side and nodded curtly at the omega and smiled tiredly at Stiles.

"Yes, enough story time we have bigger things to attend to. Oh and Decyln," The alpha paused his step and froze but didn't turn back, "the offer is still on the table. Your old pack may have been foolish to let such a strong asset such as yourself go but trust me when I say I'm not. I know all of what you are capable of and we could help each other out, think about it."

"I've said this over and over again. I will never join your pack, ever. I won't ever join any other pack." Decyln said as his fangs peeked through the corners of his mouth. "Tsk, still loyal as ever I see. Well there is always next time! Scott lets go." Deucalion said as the pair both vanished with their werewolf speed.

* * *

"Derek!" Stiles yells as he shakes the alpha frantically. _**Damn you Derek please don't kill me before doing this again**_, Stiles thought as he raised his fist to punch him.

Decyln sighed in relief when Derek caught the human's fist just inches from his face.

"Stiles?" The alpha rasped out.

"Oh thank-Derek what the hell happened in here?!"

Derek sat up slowly with a puzzled expression as he looked in the small space of the elevator. He sniffed the air lightly and growled at the presence of Decyln.

"Why is the omega here?" He said as he glared at the corner of the hospital hallway. Decyln stepped out of the shadows with a smirk implanted on his face as Derek scowled. "Well, well didn't know you actually did titles Derek. Thought that was to old school for you but on another note, I'm not here for you, I'm looking out for Stiles." Decyln informed as his smirk turned into a frown.

Derek turned to look at Stiles looking impassive as he asked, "Where is she?"

Stiles face fell for two seconds before he furrowed his eyebrows angrily. "Who Jennifer? She left with Scott's mom-," "She took her?" He cut off dazed. "Yes and if that's not enough of a kick to the balls Scott left with Deucalion ok so we have to get you out of here before the cops start showing up. Like right now! "Stiles exclaimed looking frantic as he lifted the larder male with his hand.

"Where's Cora?" He asked worriedly still in his daze. Decyln walked closer to the elevator and towards Stiles but before he could step foot in the box Derek stood up with his werewolf speed completely turned as he stood in front of Stiles in a possessive stance.

"I warned you before to stay away from him." The alpha said through his elongated teeth.

Decyln held out his hands in mock surrender and shrugged. "Derek calm down I didn't do anything to him and as for Cora she still is with Isaac and Peter." The omega said as he inspected his nails leisurely. Stiles pushed Derek slightly and went around him and stood by Decyln's side.

"Derek listen-Decyln is on our side, he is helping us and he-." "Is not to be trusted Stiles! He's an omega and if you knew anything about pack dynamics you would know that an omega is never to be trusted!" Derek snapped as he cut Stiles off.

"Oh well you know what," Stiles scoffed, "I'm sorry for not understanding this pack bull but right now is not the time to be arguing I'm really not in the mood to go at it with you Derek. I'm feeling feverish, my stomach is in knots, I have a throbbing sensation in my left temple, and I feel like I want to puke my guts outs so can you please just save it and shut up."

Decyln watched in amusement as Derek's eyes widened at Stiles' confession. _**My guess is that someone has never been talked to like that, **_Decyln thought with a smirk.

* * *

Decyln watched as Derek raced out his car and heard Allison ask, "Where's Scott and Stiles?"

"Stiles is still at the hospital, he's going to try and hold off the cops for us." Derek responded as he carried Cora in his arms and put her in the backseat of his car. "We have to go right now."

"What about Scott and Melissa?" Chris questioned. "Jennifer took Melissa." Derek replied voice strained.

"What about Scott?" Allison asked nervously as she bit her lower lip. Derek shook his head to himself and continued walking to the driver's side of his car. "Derek, where's Scott?" Allison asked louder. Derek paused as he gripped the handle to his car and turned around to face the hunters and his beta with a huff.

* * *

Police sirens wailed around the hospital and blue and white bright lights beamed in the windows on the hospital. Stiles sighed as he sank deeper in the-oh so uncomfortable hospital chair- and rubbed his hand over his face in frustration. This was _SO_ going to be a long night.

The teen threw his head back and groaned silently to himself as he saw the group of F.B.I. come into the hallway with all their equipment. How the hell could he outsmart a federal agent? Stiles looked through the group of forensics and spotted the person in charge of the investigation. _**This douche, oh hell yeah I so got this,**_ Stiles thought confidently. "Oooh just perfect." He said as he groaned to himself.

"A Stilinski in the center of this whole mess. What a shocker think you can answer some questions without the usual level of sarcasm?" The F.B.I. agent asked with his hands in his pocket coolly. Stiles glared at the man with as much hatred he could muster.

The teen jutted his head out in comprise as he said, "If you can ask the questions without the usual level of stupid." The man chuckled and shook his head with a semi-fond smile on his face. The agent ran a hand over his face and Stiles couldn't believe how much the man hasn't changed despite it being years since he has last seen him. Still cocky sarcastic smile and his calculating stern eyes, yup, haven't changed at all.

Stiles loathed him with a fiery passion. He was nothing like...he was just different than _him_.

So much different and for that Stiles was glad.

"Where's your dad and why hasn't anyone been able to contact him?" He asked seriously with all traces of a smile gone. "I don't know I haven't seen him in hours." Stiles responded quickly.

"Is he drinking again?" The agent questioned with an undertone of concern. Stiles scoffed to himself as he shook his head. "What do you mean again? He never had to stop." The teen replied.

"But he did have to slow down. Is he drinking like he used to?" The man asked as he squinted suspiciously at the teen. "Alright how about this, next time I see him I'll give him a field sobriety test. Ok we'll do the alphabet starting with F and with ending with U." Stiles retorted defensively as he squinted back his hands gripping the armrests of the chair.

The man smiled-not so fondly again and asked, "Why don't you just tell me what the hell happened here?"

Stiles shook his head and sighed to give him time. "I don't know I was stuck in the elevators the whole time." The agent straightened his posture and sighed before his eyes shifted to the elevators. "You're not the one who put the names on the elevator were you?"

Stiles froze in his seat and his head shot up. "What name?" He asked frantically. The detective shook his head.

"What about your friends? Hmm, where are they?" The agent questioned with a cocked eyebrow.

At this Stiles smirked, the man had a soft spot and he'll be damned if he didn't use it. "You mean Scott?" Stiles questioned carelessly looking around the room. "All of your friends. People are missing Stiles and one of them is your father." The McCall agent said seriously.

At the reminder Stiles forced himself to look away and swallowed the thick lump that formed in his throat. He shook his head and shot a 'helpless' look at the agent. "I don't know anything; like I said before I was stuck in the elevator the whole time. Even if I knew I still wouldn't help you." Stiles said bluntly with his arms crossed over his chest.

The elder McCall frowned and glared at him in frustration.

* * *

Derek started at his sister helplessly as he saw her cough viciously, hands clenched together with heavy black bags around his eyes. A thick layer of the gooey black liquid was caked at the top corner of her lip but she made no move to wipe it.

Isaac stepped out from the shadows of the corner of the room, fed up, and asked, "She's dying isn't she?"

"I don't know." The alpha said hopelessly. "What are you going to do?" The beta urged.

Derek inhaled deeply and shut his eyes tightly before he shook his head. "I don't know." He responded.

Isaac walked closer to his alpha and gripped his tight curls in his large hand tightly and exhaled loudly. "Do you want to figure something out? Hmm because while Scott and Stiles were out there trying to help people from being killed you were in here tolling around in the sheets with actual killer! Do you get how many people she has killed? Boyd almost died and Cora is dying and you are doing nothing! Why did you do this to us Derek? Not only to us but to Stiles. Was it all about the power? Were you bored of him? Was he not enough? Did you feel complete with her? Were you lonely?" Isaac questioned angrily as he got closer to Derek.

Derek looked down at the floor with his jaw clenched and his hands gripping his knees tightly. Was he lonely and did this mass murderer complete him? "Maybe." Was his simple reply.

Isaac scoffed at the alpha and turned away and started walking away. "I told Cora I wouldn't leave. I-I'll help the others when I figure out how to help her out." Derek said calmly.

The beta paused as he reached the metal door. "There is no time Derek! We have no time! The full moon is coming and the Sheriff and Melissa are going to be dead so I'm going to try and help them," Isaac's voice lowered and octave when he said the next part to his speech, "Stiles almost died the other night, no; he did die the other night because of you. If hadn't been for Peter he would've been dead could you live with that? While you were having fun and screwing this chick he was sick and on the verge of dying. You could sit here and prefect the art of doing nothing." With that the beta slammed the metal door behind him loudly.

Derek body was as stiff as a post and face as pale as a ghost. Angry tears stung his eyes and he searched for Peter on the spiral stairs, eyes full of questions. His red eyes flickered to the omega a few steps on top and met his own icy blue ones. He was like him; he too has taken an innocent life but whom? "Isaac was right you know…" Decyln said drifting as he made his way down the spiral staircase.

"I wouldn't take it personally," Peter started with a sigh as he too made his way down the spiral staircase, "anger is just a tool. He's using it to excuse shifting allegiance…from one alpha to another, from you to Scott."

Derek sighed into his hands and shook his head slightly. "Scott's not an alpha yet."

"True but he is however on his way… hmm he's pretty smart. I mean because let's face it Derek isn't the best alpha." Decyln said with a nod. "He's still pretty young he just-." Decyln cut the Peter off with a loud snort. "Young or not, he still isn't fit to be an alpha. He's too angry, dependable, uncoordinated and the list goes on and on."

Derek glared at the omega icily. "You know nothing about me." He responded coldly.

Decyln nodded in agreement. "Ah that may be so Derek but I know enough." He retorted smartly. Peter rolled his eyes at the omega. "Like you would know anything about being an alpha, you're an omega meaning the lowest." Peter said with a smirk.

"Hmm I know a lot actually. I wasn't always the omega; I was actually second in line for the title so I was trained while in Derek's case he was not. He was just trained to listen like a solider, a beta in other words, nothing more. He was never meant to be an alpha because it wasn't in his cards. Me however it _so_ was because I was the second highest ranking beta, right after my brother that is." Decyln said with a wry smirk.

Derek shook his head in response with his eyes still glued to the floor he didn't –couldn't- find the energy to fight with the omega today. "Well that's beside the point anyway I shouldn't kick a man when's down." Decyln said with a sigh. Derek lifted his eyes to the omega but he was no longer paying attention to him but instead his sister.

His posture was still straight as he leaned against the wall but he bit his nibbled on his lower lip and frowned all at the same time, he was concerned just as much as Derek was. "How do you know my sister?" Derek asked staring at the man through slightly squinted eyes.

"I was already asked that my Stiles but I suppose I can tell the tale again." Decyln replied with a devious smirk as he glanced at Cora.

* * *

"The role is guardian Allison more than anyone you know that isn't something I actually lived up to lately." The elder Argent said as he opened the door to the penthouse.

"But she took Scott's mom and Stiles' dad that is not a coincidence." She said as she rushed from being him. "Yeah and lets also consider the fact that someone wrote your name in large block letters on the elevator doors that kind of felt like a warning to me." Stiles added as he sat on the cushion-y seat.

"I think it might be Morrell she knows a lot more than she lets on and she might be even trying to help us." Allison said as she leaned on the table. "Well she needs to get on that faster, ok, seeing as the lunar eclipse is less than two freaking nights away!" Stiles ranted. "Stiles don't give up hope." Argent said with sympathetic eyes.

"They could already be dead." He responded weakly. "I don't think so, something about Jennifer's tactics is like she' still positing and still moving pieces into place." The elder Argent responded.

The teen felt a sudden familiar lurch in his stomach and thrashed on other side of the couch and half of his body was leaning over the couch as he started gaging. Black thick liquid started oozing down his face through his nose as he erupted into a coughing fit. "STILES!" Allison yelled worriedly as she rushed to his side. Stiles shook his head and motioned that he was going to puke and the huntress immediately rushed to get the small trashcan.

"What's wrong with him?" The hunter asked urgently. "H-He's been experiencing some symptoms and he's supposed to be on bed rest, he must have strained himself too much." She responded as she rubbed soothing circles at the small of his back.

"What do you mean he's been-." The Argent stopped in mid-sentence as a swift wave of air hit him abruptly. A pair of honey colored eyes met his and then they dropped to the teen that was currently puking his guts out.

"Where's your water faucet at?" The beta asked quietly. The Argent hunter pulled on of his drawers out and grabbed a fresh bottle out. "Will this one do?" He asked as he shook it in his hand. Isaac nodded and reached to grab it. "Here Stiles drink this."

Stiles smiled at the beta gratefully and took and rinsed his mouth and spit into the trash. The water turned a dark black color when it was spewed from his mouth and it took all of his will power to not flinch back in disgust. Allison and Isaac however seemed unfazed by it as if they were already used to him doing this.

"Are you ok now?" Isaac asked with concern. Stiles nodded slowly and shot him a weak smile. "I'm fine, really guys. I don't know where that came from it was just this sudden pain that shot up my arm and I don't know…" He muttered as he shook his head.

"Stiles are you sure you want to continue with this?" The hunter asked sternly as he stared him dead in the eyes. "Yes, Mr. Argent I have to do this and I will do this with or without your help." He replied.

"Alright, well it's a good thing too because we're going to need your help." The Argent said seriously as he looked at all of them. "Just tell me where to start." Stiles said with a sigh.

Isaac gripped the chair tightly and nodded. "I can't shot a gun or use a crossbow but," He flexed his hand and released his claws as his eyes turned a bright yellow color, "I'm getting pretty good with these."

"Great. Now the places where the sacrifices have taken place have usually been in different locations as well as the bodies but I think that the placement has to do with the strength of the current. There's the school, the animal clinic, and the back." The hunter explained as he demonstrated to them on the map. "Wait a second she wouldn't use the same place twice would she?" Stiles questioned.

"Only if she didn't succeed the first time." The elder Argent replied. "Scott's boss." Allison said as she remembered. "Deaton." Stiles specified with a nod. "Why do I feel like that means something?" Isaac asked. "That's just one place we're going to need a lot more help." Stiles reasoned.

"What about Lydia?" Allison asked as she turned to face Stiles. "Lydia? What can she do?" The hunter questioned-confused. "Umm…Lydia sort of has a talent. She somehow ended up finding the bodies without actually looking for them." Stiles replied.

"But…what is she, psychic?" He asked. Stiles nodded with his mouth opened and clenched his jaw in frustration before settling with, "She's something."

* * *

Derek gripped his sisters' arm and watched as veins darkened. He looked heavenwards as he inhaled sharply at the pain rising in his arm to his chest. Cora inhaled deeply and turned slightly in relief as some of the pain was going.

"Careful." Peter said as he watched Derek groan once he released her arm. Decyln sat beside her on the bed and dabbed the wet cloth on her forehead. She squirmed slightly under his touch but leaned into it when she heard his voice. "It can't be healthy doing that as much as you're doing it, make sure you don't overdue it." Decyln warned.

Derek panted as he struggled to reopen his palm. "Don't worry I know going too far can kill me." Derek said slowly. "That's not exactly what I meant." Peter explained. Decyln raised an eyebrow at the uncle suspiciously…there was something off about him.

* * *

Stiles and Isaac watched as both of the hunters pulled out there weapons and inspected wearily and took a cautious step back.

"I thought you guys were retired." Stiles said as he looked at the weapons uncomfortably.

"Retired, yes but defenseless no. Keep your phones on, if you hear anything from Scott you let us know immediately." The hunter replied as he slid a blade into the corner pocket of his jacket.

"Seeing as he turned his phone off I don't think that's very likely." Stiles said with a sigh. "Just remember guys that he's just doing this because he thinks its right." The hunter said as his eyes shifted from Stiles to Allison.

Another familiar breeze was heard followed by a thud. Boyd stopped right outside the door and leaned on the frame fully transformed. "I'm glad I caught you guys before you left. Count me in on whatever you're doing." He said seriously.

* * *

"I've heard it's something only an alpha can do and with good reason." Peter explained cautiously. Derek glanced at him and Decyln saw hope shimmer in his eyes, he truly felt bad for him. Sure he was an asshole and just completely clueless but that didn't mean he deserved such a messed up life. "Which is?" Derek asked as he clenched his fists tightly.

Why did he make himself so vulnerable in front of this man? Sure he was family by blood but that didn't mean he acted like it, Cora told him some things about her uncle and not all of them were too fond.

"You know normal wolves never abandon a member of the pack, they care for it. They bring it food from a kill; they regurgitate it into the mouth of the injured wolf. They even give it physical and emotional comfort by intensively grooming it. They can do more than just ease pain they can be instrumental in healing their own." Peter explained.

"If you are trying to tell me that I can save her just tell me." Derek said as he gripped the table tightly. Decyln studied Peter and his movements as he spoke, he seemed genuinely concerned for Cora but there was more, something else but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Why would he tell Derek this if it was all based on legend? Then again werewolves are legends.

"What I'm telling you," Peter's eyes shifted over to Decyln-almost nervously, "is that I heard it was possible."

"How?" Derek asked quickly. "It's that spark of power that makes you the alpha. When you take her pain she draws from the power that provides you those special gifts. The power that heightens your senses, your strength, the power that transforms your body, as an alpha you have that bit of extra, that spark that intensifies your eye color from that bright yellow into a searing red." Peter explains looking the alpha dead in the eyes.

"If I can save her then-." Derek starts put Peter cuts him off with a shake of his head. "If-If-I didn't say it works every time," Peter turns towards the window with his arms tangled behind his back, "it could just as easily kill you."

Derek looked down, jaw tightly clenched-he really needed to stop doing that- and turned his gaze to Cora taking in the information slowly. He nibbled his lip and shook his head. "How do I do it? By taking her pain?" He asked.

Decyln's eyes darted to Peter expecting him to yell or get some reaction other than calm. The omega's eyes squinted in suspicion and his eyes zeroed in on his face, there was a hint of smirk there but just as fast as it was placed it left. "That and then some because there is a cost." He said as he turned around.

_This is why you are taking features of his body such as his tattoo hence the name body connection._

Decyln stepped off of the bed angrily and glared at Peter. "Where does that leave Stiles? He's a human," Derek and Peter snapped their flashing eyes at him at his sudden outburst but he continued, "and this whole body connection thing. He told me about that so can he be affected by this? What will happen to him if Derek does this? Derek is an alpha and has the life force to do this but Stiles? He's a human who is already in a weakened state as it is."

Derek shot a look at Peter as his face paled. "What the hell is he talking about?" Derek growled.

"Well I'm not quite sure actually, smart observation. Quite frankly I forgot about that part…that could be a major problem." Peter mumbled to himself as he folded his arms and tucked his hand under his chin.

"Why am I the only one that doesn't know about this?" Derek yelled angrily. Decyln rolled his eyes at the alpha but stepped closer to Peter. "Well I didn't and I have feeling due to this whole body connection thing Stiles has a major possibility of dying-wait when Derek heals Cora does he feel it too?" Decyln exclaimed loudly.

"Well…" Peter drifts as he stares in between both werewolves and chuckles nervously, "there is a chance that he might have been feeling some side effects… and that may also be the reason why Derek has been able to heal Cora so much without passing out. The power of a mate bond, especially body connection is very strong and there is a possibility that Derek has been unintentionally taking power and energy from Stiles as well."

Derek nostrils flared as his eyes turned at bright searing red. His teeth elongated with a snarl deep in his throat as side burns thickened and then he was finally transformed as a true alpha, in his true form. With lighting speed he grabbed his uncle by the throat and pushed him into the window harshly as he looked back at Decyln. "Go find Stiles and make sure he is ok. I will take care of things with Cora." Derek said deeply.

"What are you going to do about Cora?" Decyln asked as his eyes flashed a bright electric blue and his fangs sprang out from the corners of his mouth.

"I need you to help me with something Decyln…I know you don't have to do this but I'm asking you this. I have to try and preform this on Cora-."

"But it is not even guaranteed that it will work and not mention you can die-Stiles _can die_." The omega cut off.

"I know but I will die for her Decyln, she's my family-I have to _try_. I need you to help Stiles so he doesn't die. He doesn't deserve to be wrapped in all of this so while I'm doing this- Stiles will show signs excruciating pain and when he does I need you to take as much as pain as you can without overdoing it and killing yourself." Derek asked pleadingly as he gripped Peter's throat tighter cutting off his air supply.

Decyln nodded without a second thought and ran out the door slamming it behind him.

Once the alpha was sure he was gone he threw the beta on the floor and looked at his sister sadly. Peter gasped and heaved as he regained his breath and glared at the younger Hale.

"What the hell Derek?"

* * *

Boyd looked at the metal circular door and paused in front of it as the rest scurried in. He took a deep calming breath just as Derek told him countless time before and took a step closer and flinched at the memories that started flooding through his mind. His claws punctured small holes in his palms and closed up momentarily afterwards.

Isaac turned and glanced at Boyd worriedly over his shoulder. "You ok Boyd?" He asked as he walked closer to him. Boyd nodded but his eyes flashed a bright yellow and Isaac held him back as he growled. "Boyd calm down, it's going to be ok, alright?" Isaac said as he held his tense shoulder under his palm.

"I'm good, let's just keep moving forward." The beta said as he walked in the vault fully.

"It's empty." Allison commented as the two entered. Boyd looked around suspiciously and said, "Doesn't make it any less dangerous."

"Exactly, just be careful anyway." The hunter said as he flipped the switch for his large taser gun. Isaac shifted his gaze to Boyd and to the hunter cautiously. "I thought that was only used on werewolves." The beta commented as he backed away slightly.

"They are." The Argent hunter said as he tased both the betas. Boyd and Isaac fell to the ground on their backs as they squirmed and groaned in pain. The hunter reached for his daughter's wrist and put one of the handcuffs on her as he clasped the other hand cuff on the railing as she stared openmouthed.

"What the hell are you doing?" She yelled. "I'm sorry but you're just going to have to trust me on this."

Allison gaped at her father as tears formed in her eyes. "I knew for a long time that she didn't just operate on the currents, she is in sync with them." He said as he lifted his gaze at the shadowy figure and dropped his gun.

Jennifer grinned, "Now this is a sacrifice."

* * *

Decyln eyes glowed as he enhanced his scenes as he searched for Stiles. The teen sighed as he found himself outside of a high school, the high school that he was soon to attend.

Why was he here? What the hell happened to bed rest? His stubbornness was going to the death of him…

Decyln walked inside the school rapidly ignoring the whispers and gaped he was getting from the students.

…

"Why did he do that?" Allison asked as she rubbed her now free wrists. Isaac shook his head as he gripped her waist tightly and whispered, "I don't know."

Boyd looked at the whole scene with analytical eyes, this was not good. The beta narrowed his eyes at the two and coughed awkwardly. Isaac shook his head and snapped out his daze. "We need to go ok, we need help." He said firmly. Allison gripped his arms tightly as she stared at the floor and took shaky breaths.

Boyd sighed and shook his head-which went unnoticed by both of the other teens- as Isaac stepped closer. "Allison we need to go." Isaac urged tightly.

"They're all going to die, aren't they?" Allison asked as she stared at the beta in the eyes. Isaac took a shaky breath and searched for words of comfort but found none. Isaac pulled her in a tight hug and kissed the crown of her head lightly. Boyd shook his head decided to use his pack link to warn Isaac and sent him an image of the past.

Isaac shut his eyes tightly and didn't meet the other beta's gaze. Boyd knew it probably hurt and it was maybe a little too harsh but he didn't want Isaac to get hurt.

Isaac pulled Allison in closer and shook his head trying to erase the image Boyd sent him.

It was a picture of Scott and Allison.

* * *

Peter stood at foot of Cora's bed contemplating the current situation. He lifted his head and stared at Derek warily. "I can understand not seeing the downsides to this as you haven't been alpha of the year but think about what else you'll be losing." Peter said with reason.

"I don't care about power…not anymore." Derek answered as he stared at his sister. "What about the power to fight back? Correct me if I'm wrong but Kali's ultimatum still stands, the full moon is tomorrow night and if you couldn't beat her as an alpha how do you think you're going to fair as a beta?" Peter snaps.

Derek looks at him tiredly and says, "I don't care."

"What if this was exactly what Jennifer was hoping for? She would know the only way for you to save Cora is giving up your power, maybe that's what she was going to have you do at the hospital." Peter said angrily.

"Why?" The alpha asked.

"So that you wouldn't be able to face the alphas without her, she wants you to come to her. It's all part of her little seduction and she is _still _seducing you. She needs you on her side!" Peter yells as he glares at his nephew.

"I have nothing to lose, I couldn't protect Cora at the fire," Derek clenched his fists at his sides, "but I can help her now and if that means me giving up my power or even my life I'll do it."

Peter's eyes changed color and turned into a bright color of electric blue. "Stop giving up Derek! You give up to easily and when things get rough you look for the first option to get yourself killed or to 'save' someone! You let Stiles go and allowed yourself to fall under Jennifer's seduction. You let the _fucking _omega go after your _mate _to protect him when it's something you should be doing!"

Derek turned his gaze to the floor. "He deserves better…this omega, Decyln could be something good for him and I-Stiles deserves that."

"No Derek you gave up because you didn't want to fight! If you want to be cliché and say that you want Stiles to have the best then you make yourself the _fucking _best because he is your mate and he belongs with you!" Peter snaps angrily as he shoves Derek.

"I can't Peter; I can't give Stiles the things that he wants…I can't…" Derek breath hitches slightly, "-I can't give him what he deserves…but maybe Decyln can."

"Derek you have to be the biggest idiot I've ever met." Peter replies.

* * *

Stiles read the message and his heart immediately dropped into his stomach. Palms sweaty and shaking he gripped his phone and felt the familiar feeling of anxiety. It was the feeling of not being able to breathe, as if he was drowning.

"What's wrong?" Lydia asks noticing his sudden mood switch.

"It's from Isaac, Jennifer she took Allison's father, she took him." He replied voice trembling. Stiles bit his lip as his stomach tightened and his heart started beating faster.

Lydia stepped closer, "There's still time. We still have time right?"

Stiles shook his head as he attempted to pocket his phone as his world started spinning. Stiles breath hitched and then quickened to deep heaves. "Whoa."

Stiles turned away from Lydia's worried gaze and voices started echoing in his head louder and louder. Everything-everyone seemed closer than he really was, they were taking all of the air and he had none. "I-I think I'm having a panic attack." Stiles said as he trembled.

"STILES!" Decyln yelled as he neared the teen. Stiles turned around to face the omega.

Decyln caught the human as he almost fell and pulled him close. "Shhh it's going to be alright Stiles I got you." Decyln whispered softly.

Lydia jerked her head in direction and the omega didn't hesitate to carry the teen to follow her. They both rushed in the locker room and placed him on the floor lightly.

Stiles heaved and clenched his hand to his chest as he groaned in pain. "Stiles breath, relax think of something else!" Lydia yelled shakily. "Like what?" Stiles heaved.

"Uhh think of friends, of family!" Lydia exclaimed. Stiles shot her a pointed look as he panicked even more and she shook her head. "I'm sorry, don't think of family." Decyln rolled his eyes at the girl and ssh-ed her.

"Did you really just ssh- me?" She exclaimed in disbelief.

Decyln ignored the strawberry blonde and smiled softly at Stiles as he gripped his hand in his own. He stared at the human in the eyes, grey meeting honey brown.

"Stiles listen to my voice and repeat after me. Everything is going to be ok and you're not panicking right now, your breath and heart rate is going to regulate back to normal and you'll be fine." Decyln said as his eye pupils dilated.

"I am going to be ok and I am not panicking right now," the teen sighed and closes his eyes before continuing, "my breath and heart is going to regulate back to normal and I will be fine."

Lydia looked the werewolf warily. "What the hell did you do to him?" She yelled as she scooted away from him. "Don't worry about it; I made him feel better didn't I? He's not panicking anymore." Decyln responded as he started at Stiles. Stiles smiled at him gratefully and ran a hand through his hair.

"I don't know what you did but thanks Decyln." Stiles said with a smile. "Anytime but I'm afraid this won't be the last you see of today, as a matter of fact I will be glued to your side this whole day and until I feel it is best." Decyln answered with a smirk.

"I won't mind that, not one bit." Stiles replied with a small smirk of his own.

"Well," Lydia sighed, "someone is in desperate need of some sessions with the guidance councilor. Stiles laughed slightly before his facial expression turned serious and the omega frowned. "Morrell." Stiles said before he got up on his feet and rushed out the door with Lydia and Decyln on his tails.

**A/N: FINISHED! Guyssss did I mention how sorry I am? No? WELL I AM SO SORRY BEYOND WORDS AND I BEG FOR YOUR FORGVINESS FOR THIS LONG UPDATE. I swear to you this is not going to be a regular thing but so much has happened since I last update, one of those being school and honors classes are a pain :p . Anyway what did you guys think? I made this one super long for you guys and to save myself from not updating in so long! I bare good news though! I have been recently working on some Sterek one-shots so be on the look-out for those! Thank you guys once again for reviewing, following and to those who favorite, I love you and it means so much :* Thanks loves. Chapter nine will be up soon (hopefully) but remember reviews give me inspiration :D P.S. excuse the mistakes ;P**

**For the guest reviewers: **

**Girl with opinion: Thank you I hope you enjoy this one too!**

**Kate: Thank you so much for your feedback you made me smile! I won't promise anything because I don't want to give any spoilers but you're in for a treat :D**

**Scarelttvixen21: Aww your review was awesome as always thank you so much for the feedback!**

**Guest: I am glad you are taking a liking to it so far! Oh, and yes Derek is an idiot…**

**Lesleyv.1011: Aww I'm glad you like the story so much and I hope you like this chapter just as much! Thank you for your review and I'm sorry for taking so long!**


End file.
